Nadzieja Matką Głupców
by Kill336
Summary: Po pokonaniu Voldemorta, Harry zostaje aurorem. Dostaje zlecenie na czarnoksiężnika, którego przeszłość wydaje się być mroczniejsza, niż się z początku wydawało. Wszystkie wydarzenia wpływają na Wybrańca i zmieniają go nie do poznania. Do tego wszystkiego Harry zmaga się z problemami sercowymi i sowimi uczuciami. Żeby tego było mało, jakieś zagrożenie wisi w powietrzu. Zapraszam.
1. Chapter 1

Witam w moim nowym i dość luźnym tekście. Na początek ostrzeżenia  
 **UWAGA!:** Wulgaryzmy(całkiem sporo)  
I to chyba tyle  
ZAPRASZAM.

* * *

 **NADZIEJA MATKĄ GŁUPCÓW**

* * *

— _Praca aurora nie może być taka zła, prawda?_

Cóż, jeśli spojrzeć na to z perspektywy czasu, to praca aurora była jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą w jego życiu. Ale jak zawsze, nie chodziło o samą pracę. Nie chodziło o wypełnianie papierkowej roboty i rozmowy z współpracownikami. W pracy aurora chodziło o coś więcej, o coś, co jest cenniejsze niż pieniądze.

Gdy auror wyrusza na misję, nigdy nie może być pewny tego, co zastanie na miejscu. Czasami najprostsze rzeczy są tymi trudniejszymi, a te trudne, są łatwe. Czasami obie te rzeczy wykluczają siebie nawzajem. W tych fachu już na samym początku człowiek dowiaduje się jednego: Nic nie jest takie, jak się wydaje. Może to życiowa prawda, może zwykłe pieprzenie, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Każdy ma swoje tajemnice.

Jako auror można zobaczyć wiele i jeszcze więcej, zwłaszcza w tak niebezpiecznych czasach ja te. Ale wiele z tych rzeczy nikt chyba nie chciałby widzieć.

 **...**

 **12.03.2004**

 **...**

— Harry Potter!

Imię jak każde inne, ale chyba jedyne tak rozpoznawalne. Słyszeliście kiedyś o Jarleyu Knorenalortonie? Nie? Z pewnością większość ludzi nawet nie potrafi wymówić tego głupiego nazwiska. To nowy minister magii - objął stanowisko po śmierci Kingsleya Shacklebolt'a. Szczerze to jego śmierć była całkowicie niepotrzebna. Tylko kretyni poświęcają się w tych czasach dla dobra innych.

Harry Potter odczekał, aż ludzie w końcu przestana robić zaskoczone miny i wstał ze swojego krzesła. Był teraz w ministerstwie, na(chyba) najważniejszej uroczystości, jaka może się odbyć i zarazem jednej, która dawno temu straciła sens. Spojrzał na wszystkich ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego z podziwem i obdarzył ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem, które ostatnio było bardzo bliskie morderczemu spojrzeniu Voldemorta, które pamiętał do dziś.

Przybrał poważny i wściekły wyraz twarzy, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę w białej, pięknie zdobionej szacie. Każda koronka dosłownie świdrowała w powietrzu zataczając kółka, kręcąc się na boki i rażąc w oczy. A każda falbanka wyglądała jak płynąca bez przerwy fala oceanu. Potter zmierzył go obrzydzonym spojrzeniem i podszedł do niego.

Dobrze wiedział, że jest obserwowany przez całą widownię i śmietankę czarodziejskiego świata. Jak powiedziałaby jego przyjaciółka, Hermiona Granger ,, _Zachowuj się, Harry"._ Ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się zachowywać. Miał zamiar każdemu pokazać dzisiaj swoje niezadowolenie, że musi być właśnie tutaj.

Na wręczaniu Orderu Merlina.

— Harry Potterze - powiedział z mocą mężczyzna, a jego głos poniósł się przez całą salę - za zasługi dla magicznego świata i dokonania, którym nikt inny by nie podołał, mam zaszczyt wręczyć ci… - Widownia przerwała mu klaszcząc gromko, a gdy ucichli, postanowił kontynuować. - Mam zaszczyt wręczyć ci Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy!

Brawa rozległy się ponownie. Jeszcze głośniejsze i potężniejsze, jeśli przysłuchać się bardziej, można by usłyszeć gwizdy, krzyki, wiwaty i najróżniejsze dźwięki, ale Potter nie chciał się przysłuchiwać. Stał wyprostowany i przyglądał się jak przypinają mu do piersi złoty medal obwinięty zieloną wstążką. Który to raz? Drugi? Westchnął głośno i z widoczną irytacją, co zostało natychmiast zauważone i źle zinterpretowane.

Podsunięto mu mikrofon niemal pod nos, a oklaski ucichły. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu, ale on milczał.

— Panie Potter - zaczął ponownie facet w ładnej szacie - czy chciałby pan coś powiedzieć?

— Och tak - potwierdził i uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Spojrzał na wszystkich widzów i zrozumiał, że wszystko, co osiągnął było niczym. Pokonanie Voldemorta? Dajmy mu order i przyjmijmy do pracy, zasługi przypiszemy ministerstwu. Udana misja aurorska? Oczywiście, że to nasza zasługa. Pan Potter jest tylko pionkiem, który pokona jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika, wygłosi sobie mowę i pójdzie w siną dal.

A ci wszyscy ludzie? Oczywiście sława Złotego Chłopca, Bohatera i Wybrańca musi zostać stale podtrzymywana, bo to idealny biznes. Zwłaszcza dla gazet, bo ludzie zawsze zechcą czytać pierdoły o jego życiu i o tym, czy dzisiejszą noc spędził w domu, czy u kochanki. Tak to już jest z tym światem.

I miał już tego kompletnie dosyć.

Chrząknięcie wyrwało go z zamyślania.

— Jasne, już mówię - rzucił lekceważąco i wyciągnął karteczkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, zaczynając czytać. - Ludzie, mam wam tyle do powiedzenia, że nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Na początku chyba podziękuję za wsparcie. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdybyście we mnie nie wierzyli… - przerwał i spojrzał na nich wszystkich z większą pogardą niż kiedykolwiek. Nie byłoby go tutaj, gdyby nie oni? - Pieprzenie - warknął do mikrofonu, co spotkało się z zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami, szeptami i ogólnym niezadowoleniem. - Kto napisał tę idiotyczną mowę? - spytał retorycznie. - Cóż, ale to chyba logiczne. Idiotyczna mowa dla idiotów, bo inaczej byście jej nie zrozumieli. Wiecie co, ludzie? Ja, wasz wielki Harry Potter, mam was wszystkich w dupie. Pieprzę was. Naprawdę, gówno mnie obchodzicie.

— Panie Potter! - usłyszał oburzony głos faceta od orderów i zrozumiał, że ostatnie jego słowo usłyszeli tylko ci, którzy są najbliżej, bo odłączono mu mikrofon. - Proszę sobie nie żartować.

— Nie żartuję - warknął głośnio i wyciągnął różdżkę, którą wzmocnił sobie głos, a mikrofon bezceremonialnie odrzucił pod nogi jakimś dwóm dryblasom, których w każdej chwili gotów był spetryfikować. - Och nadal tu jesteście?! - Wszyscy wyglądali na ,,lekko" zszokowanych. - Czuję się jakbym gadał do ściany, więc powtórzę, tak jakbym mówił do ściany. Pieprzę was wszystkich. Pieprzę ordery Merlina, bo gówno mnie one obchodzą. Pieprzę ten świat, magię i wszystkich was. Odpieprzcie się ode mnie, albo ja odpieprzę się od was. Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia.

I wtedy flesze aparatów rozświetliły salę jakby narodziło się tu nowe słońce.

 **...**

 **ROK WCZEŚNIEJ**

 **...**

— Harry?! - usłyszał krzyk i błyskawicznie wstał z łóżka, co spowodowało mały zawrót głowy, który posłał go na nie z powrotem.

— Tak, Ginny? - zapytał odruchowo. Odpowiedział mu cichy, kobiecy chichot, na którego dźwięk przeszły go miłe dreszcze.

W pokoju jakby znikąd pojawiła się piękna, dość skąpo ubrana kobieta, która z pewnością nie miała na imię Ginny. Miała długie, połyskujące w lekkim świetle czarne włosy. Miała odmienną urodę i od razu można było poznać, że przeważają u niej geny matki, która była Chinką, niż ojca Anglika. Spojrzał w jej czarne, błyszczące oczy, a później jego wzrok zaczął schodzić na dół. Najpierw na małe, czerwone jak krew usta, później na smukłą szyję, ramiona, obojczyki, piersi i tak w dół. Po raz kolejny uznał, że była przerażająco piękna.

— Kiedy w końcu zapamiętasz moje imię? - zapytała słodkim głosem i ruszyła w jego stronę, by usiąść mu na kolanach i dłońmi objąć jego szyję.

— Przepraszam, Cho. Przyzwyczajenie - powiedział cicho, a ona westchnęła i wstała. Odwróciła się tyłem i zaczęła zakładać spodnie, kręcąc mu przed nosem biodrami. A on obserwował.

— A może - podjęła po dłuższej chwili, zapinając guziki koszuli. - Powiesz jej o nas i ci przejdzie? Wiesz, głupio to wygląda jak sypiasz ze mną, a nad ranem wspominasz swoją narzeczoną.

Harry pokiwał głową i przyznał jej rację. Mogło to głupio wyglądać, ale nie głupiej jak cała ta popieprzona sytuacja. Z pewnością wiele osób w tym momencie zapytałoby: Dlaczego? Dlaczego zdradzasz Ginny, ty nieczuły draniu?

Cóż, jego związek z płomiennowłosą nie układa się już od prawie roku i Harry nie sądził, że coś z tego wyjdzie, chociaż z początku miał bardzo pozytywne nastawienie. Nawet się oświadczył, ale dalej nic nie poszło. Pani Weasley zrobiła wielką imprezę z tego powodu, zwołała połowę rodziny rudzielców, a jeszcze tego samego wieczoru gazety opisywały wszystko. Szczęście, że jeszcze żaden paparazzi nie dowiedział się o jego seksownej kochance.

Rozejrzał się za jakimiś spodniami i po chwili wynalazł czarne jeansy. Wskoczył w nie, później założył szatę i zegarek, który był jego starą pamiątką, którą dostał na szesnaste urodziny. Teraz jednak nie miał czasu rozczulać się nad pamiątkami, bo godzina była zbyt późna.

— Jestem spóźniony - powiedział z niedowierzaniem. - Cho! - krzyknął ze złością. - Dlaczego nie obudziłaś mnie wcześniej?!

— Co? Nie dało się ciebie obudzić, Harry. Próbowałam nawet zaklęć łaskoczących, ale ty spałeś jak zabity. Obudziłeś się dopiero jak się rozebrałam.

— Aha - szepnął i przyjął to tłumaczenie. Ginny nie raz mówiła podobnie ,,Śpisz jak zabity! Wstawaj!" I takie tam. - Muszę iść - rzucił i zbiegł do salonu, ale zatrzymał się instynktownie, słysząc odgłos teleportacji tuż za sobą. Za chwilę smukłe, kobiece dłonie oplotły go i powstrzymał chęć przerzucenia właścicielki tych rąk przez ramię i zrobienie z nią, co by tylko zamarzył.

— Cho - jęknął słabo i spojrzał na kominek.

— Przyjdziesz dzisiaj? - szepnęła, po czym ugryzła go leciutko w ucho. Harry'ego ponownie przeszedł miły dreszcz, bo uwielbiał, gdy to robiła, ale za nic jej tego nie powie. Wystarczy, że i tak już chyba o tym wie.

— Nie wiem - odparł. - Praca. Ostatnio sporo się dzieje. Wiesz, te problemy z czarnoksiężnikami.

— Tak, wiem. Przyślij sowę. Chcę cię jak najszybciej w mojej sypialni.

— Jesteś bardzo konkretna - zauważył i zaklęciem przywołał proszek fiuu. To chyba ostatnio najłatwiejszy środek komunikacji.

— Jak chcesz, możemy znowu mieć po siedemnaście lat i bawić się we wstydliwe, i nieśmiałe dzieciaki.

— Zostańmy tak, jak teraz jesteśmy. Nie chce mi się szukać zmieniaczy czasu - powiedział i zbierając całą siłę woli wyrwał się z jej objęć. Nie spojrzał nawet na nią, bo wiedział, że będzie go kusić i podszedł do kominka. Wrzucił garść proszku i wtedy poczuł, jak jego pasek od spodni odpina się i odlatuje.

— A może jeszcze chwilkę możesz się spóźnić? - usłyszał seksowny głos i po chwili zamruczała mu do ucha. Nienawidził jej za to.

— Może jeszcze chwilkę mogę się spóźnić.

 **...**

 **Ministerstwo**

 **...**

W ministerstwie pojawił się spóźniony, co było bardzo naciągniętym określeniem. Biegiem ruszył w stronę windy, jakby te kilka sekund miało go zabawić, a później wyszedł w departamencie przestrzegania prawa. Skierował się do działu aurorów, mając wielką nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważy jego obecności. Ale jak to mówią?

Nadzieja matką głupich.

— POTTER! - I tego krzyku obawiał się najbardziej. Odwrócił się i ujrzał naprawdę nieczęsty widok. Tuż na niego szedł bardzo zdenerwowany Kingsley, którego można było porównywać do wściekłego byka, zwłaszcza, gdy zobaczy się ten połyskujący kolczyk w uchu. Harry często zastanawiał się, czy Kingsley zrobił to dobrowolnie, czy przegrał jakiś głupi zakład.

— Och! Miło pana widzieć! - powiedział miłym głosem i ukłonił się z udawanym szacunkiem. - Co u pana, panie ministrze? Zdrówko dopisuje?

— Nie żartuj sobie, Potter - powiedział ostro i Harry zrozumiał, że żarty powoli się kończą. - To już twoje ósme spóźnienie w tym miesiącu. Rozumiem raz, albo dwa, ale nie osiem! I do tego w jednym tygodniu, co wydaje się niemożliwe!

— Jak to mówią? Jeśli coś jest niemożliwe, wołaj Pottera, on to zrobi - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Następne chwile potoczyły się tak, jak zwykle się toczyły. Dla pokazu i pogadania ,,King" pociągnął Pottera za ucho do swojego gabinetu, zawołał szefa biura aurorów i Harry znowu poczuł się jak w szkole. Brakowało tylko starych łajnobomb, którymi mógłby wywinąć się z sytuacji.

Zrobił minę zbitego psa i spojrzał na swojego szefa - Alistaira Pinckensa. Harry od zawsze uważał Alistair'a za spoko gościa, bo jako jeden z nielicznych miał do siebie dystans i można było z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Mimo, że był szefem biura, to był też człowiekiem. Często wspominał ich rozmówki o nowych rekrutach, akcjach i innych sprawach przy kieliszeczku whiskey. Alistair w pewnych kręgach słynął z tego, że nie jest zbyt gadatliwych, ale wystarczy podsunąć mu odpowiedni trunek, w odpowiednim momencie i jest jak otwarta książka. Potrafił się rozgadywać na bardzo długo, a czasami nawet na godziny i chyba przez to miał nieco piskliwy i zachrypnięty głos.

— Czy to naprawdę konieczne, szefie? - zapytał szeptem, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i westchnął cicho.

— Tak, Potter - odpowiedział mu Kingsley. - To JEST konieczne. Nie chcemy, żeby ludzie myśleli, że cię faworyzujemy, co, cholera jasna, ma miejsce. Ale daję słowo: jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i zostaniesz zawieszony w wykonywaniu obowiązków aurora.

Harry słyszał nutkę w jego głosie, która podpowiadała mu, że to nie jeden z tych żartów ,,Harry, masz tego nie robić". On mówił całkiem serio. Ale tak serio, serio.

— Masz dwadzieścia trzy lata, a zachowujesz się jak piętnastolatek.

— Bo ja chyba nigdy nie dorosłem, profesorze - zażartował i zrobił skruszoną minę, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. King wyglądał na lekko wyprowadzonego z równowagi, a zawsze był przecież zrównoważonym gościem. Harry jednak gratulował sobie w myślach, że on potrafi wkurzyć każdego. Jak to Huncwot!

— Harry, zrozum mnie. Wszyscy doceniamy to, co zrobiłeś dla nas pięć lat temu. Gdyby nie ty, Voldemort mógłby nadal rządzić, a nasze społeczeństwo ległoby w gruzach. Ale do cholery jasnej, przesadzasz! - prawie krzyknął i wziął uspokajający oddech. - Od dzisiaj kończy się faworyzacja ciebie.

— Tak, tak, tak. Mogę już iść? Mam ostatnio dużo pracy, panie ministrze. Wiesz, papierkowa robota i ten, Johny Klatter, ten od nielegalnej czarnej magii. - wyjaśnił i wstał. Alistair również wstał, co oznaczało, że rozmowa dobiegła końca i wychodzą.

Teraz Harry przypomniał sobie, że w sumie to Johny'ego miał złapać we wczorajszy wieczór, ale cała akcja wzięła w łeb. Cholera, nie ma to jak przygotować akcję, opracować każdy szczegół, spóźnić się na nią i nie wpaść na pole walki, tylko na jakieś głupie pustkowie. Oczywiście okazało się, że najlepszy przyjaciel Wybrańca - Ronald Weasley - otrzymał informacje z lewego źródła i Johny zyskał chwilę na poćwiczenie swoich umiejętności na jakiejś mugolskiej rodzinie. A później nagłówki o nieudolności aurorów. Norma.

Gdy Harry i Alistair byli ponownie na piętrze działu aurorów odetchnęli z ulgą. Była to taka Argentyna, do której minister Kingsley Shacklebolt nie ma pozwolenia wstępu w godzinach 11:00 - 22:00, a była właśnie 11:02.

— Spóźniłeś się - odezwał się Alistair, otwierając drzwi swojego gabinetu i wpuszczając do środka swojego ulubionego pracownika.

— Tylko chwilkę - odpowiedział lekceważąco i usiadł.

— Spóźniłeś się o trzy godziny, wczoraj uciekł ci czarnoksiężnik, który zamordował mugolską rodzinę, a twój przyjaciel w ogóle nie pojawił się w pracy. Zaniedbujesz swoje obowiązki, a on bierze z ciebie przykład.

— Ron?! - zdziwił się. - Nie, musiałeś pomylić go z innym rudzielcem. Ron jest przykładnym aurorem. Pewnie zaraz sowa zastuka ci w okno i zobaczysz zwolnienie od lekarza ze św. Munga.

Alistair zrobił krzywą minę. Widocznie nie był w humorze na żarty i Harry sam powoli tracił ten humorek.

— Tak w ogóle, Ginny cię szukała. - I teraz pan Potter stracił humorek zupełnie. - Kazała ci to przekazać. - Wręczył mu liścik.

 _,,O 21 wracaj do domu. Ginny,"_ I tyle, nic więcej. Harry uznał, że bardzo się rozpisała, ale to i może lepiej.

 **...**

Następne kilka godzin spędził na pracowaniu. W gruncie nic ciekawego. Pełno papierkowej roboty, formularzy... To mu przypominało chwile, gdy Kingsley proponował mu posadę szefa. SZEFA! Harry rozumiał, że był Kimś, ale żeby od razu po kursach zostać szefem? Ani trochę mu się to nie podobało, ale fakt, że miałby pod sobą w cholerę ludzi, którymi mógłby się wysługiwać był na plus. Jednak nie chciał. Za dużo papierkowej roboty, za mało akcji. A on urodził się, żeby walczyć.

Natrafił na jakieś wzmianki o magicznych wypadkach, nowych zatwierdzonych zaklęciach, innych odrzuconych i skutkach. Z okazji pięciominutowej przerwy postanowił je przejrzeć i jedno było porównywalne do _sectumsempry_ , którą Harry kochał uraczać czarnoksiężników. Severus Snape byłby dumny.

Kolejne wzmianki o czarnoksiężnikach i o Johnym Klatterze. Jakieś przedawnione sprawy, jeszcze z 1995/1996. Zdziwił się, bo wcześniej tego nie widział. Jeśli ten Johny od tego czasu bawi się w czarną magię, to możliwe, że ma już na koncie więcej niż pięć ofiar. Zaczął przeglądać dalej. 1997? Wcześniej. 1994/1992.

— Kurwa mać! - warknął pod nosem i rozejrzał się. Usłyszała go tylko dziewczyna, która dopiero skończyła szkolenie. Uśmiechnął się do niej leciutko i wrócił do papierów. Okazało się, że jego cel ma sprawy na grubo sprzed tego, co otrzymali. Tylko, dlaczego wcześniej tego nie widział? Przecież śledzi tę sprawę od trzech miesięcy! Cóż, musi to skonsultować z Ronem.

Wstał i ruszył w kierunku jego biurka, ale to było puste. No tak, przypomniał sobie. Pickens chyba mówił, że Ron się nie pojawił. Ale to dziwne. Wczoraj była akcja, dzisiaj nie ma Weasleya. Nowe papiery w aktach i zdenerwowany Kingsley. Dodatkowo Alistair też nie wygląda na szczęśliwego.

Jakiś paranoiczny głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał mu, że coś jest na rzeczy.

 **...**

Postanowił skontaktować się z Hermioną, ale ta jeszcze nie odpowiedziała, więc wysłał list do Rona. Ten również postanowił go zignorować. Chyba się obraził za spaloną akcję, ale każdemu może się zdarzyć zasiedzieć z chrześniakiem. Mały Teddy był cholernie zajmujący.

Spojrzał za zegarek. Zbliżała się dwudziesta. Jeśli chce zajść do Rona, Hermiony, Teddy'ego i Ginny, to musi wychodzić już teraz. Na razie nie skontaktuje się z Cho, bo i tak ma sporo na głowie. Właśnie. Przyjemności na później.

— Hej, Any! - krzyknął, a zaraz ujrzał szczupłą blondynę o niebieskich oczach. - Powiesz szefowi, że wyszedłem? Mam nowe informacje o naszym Johnym i muszę znaleźć Rona.

— Jasne, przekażę mu - obiecała, a Harry z ulgą odszedł od biurka i ruszył w kierunku głównego holu.

 **...**

Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, a już stał pod drzwiami Rona z teczką dokumentów w dłoniach. Ron znalazł sobie fajne, malutkie mieszkanko, całkiem niedaleko ministerstwa, więc Harry przeszedł się na nogach. Tylko, czy Ron siedzi w tym mieszkanku? Zawsze mógł być w norze lub u Hermiony, a we własnym domu bywał dość rzadko. Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do zmiany zakwaterowania.

Zapukał jeszcze raz i gdy nikt nie otworzył, postanowił się włamać. Niestety ostatnimi czasy nauczył przyjaciela dość mocnych zaklęć chroniących, więc wykorzystał nieco czasu na ich sklasyfikowanie i użycie odpowiednich do otwarcia drzwi.

Gdy wszedł do środka zastał totalny bałagan. Wszystko było do góry nogami, jakby nikt nie zaglądał tutaj od miesiąca, albo dłużej. Przejrzał jeden, drugi pokój, kuchnie, salon i sypialnie, po czym stwierdził, że rudzielec jest z pewnością w norze.

Już miał wyjść, gdy jego wzrok przykuła gazeta. Niby zwykła, ale zwykłe gazety nie są kolorowe, a ta miała bardzo krwisty, czerwony kolor. I to świeży.

Harry zaklął w myślach i rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, wywracając wszystko jeszcze bardziej. Rona tu nie było i doskonale o tym wiedział, ale myśl, że jego przyjaciel jest ranny kazała mu sprawdzić. Bez chwili dalszej zwłoki teleportował się do Nory. Tam uderzył lekko w drzwi i wbiegł do środka.

— Och, Harry! - krzyknęła pani Weasley. - Widziałeś gdzieś Rona?

— To nie było go tutaj? - zapytał i wybiegł. Nie było sensu czekać na odpowiedź. Ostatnim miejscem gdzie mógł być to dom Hermiony.

Hermiona mieszkała w mugolskim mieście, w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Harry pojawił się tuż przed drzwiami i zapukał mocno. Drzwi otworzyły się po chwili i stanęła w nich Hermiona.

— Cześć, Harry - powiedziała chłodno.

— Jest tutaj Ron? - zapytał natychmiast, ale ona pokręciła przecząco głową. Harry teraz wystraszył się nie na żarty. Rona nie było w jego domu, w Norze i u Hermiony też nie. Więc gdzie jest? Dlaczego znalazł u niego gazetę, na której jest krew?! Miał złe przeczucie.

Przez godzinę latał po mieście, po klubach, barach, był nawet w Hogwarcie, ale nigdzie go nie znalazł. Ron musiał się gdzieś zaszyć, albo został porwany. A biorąc pod uwagę jego umiejętności, to drugie jest mało prawdopodobne.

 **...**

Harry spojrzał na zegarek. Była 21:20. Ginny pewnie się wścieknie, że się spóźnił, ale co mu tam, ma wytłumaczenie. Przynajmniej nie musi szukać wymówek, a Ron sam się jakoś odnajdzie. Jutro poszuka go znowu.

Zmęczony teleportował się do doliny Godryka i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Minął swój stary dom, w którym pokonał Voldemorta i spojrzał na nowy. Kupił go trzy lata temu, gdy zastanawiał się, co zrobić z całym majątkiem Potterów i Blacków, a dom był naprawdę drogi. Drogi i wielki.

Otworzył furtkę i potarł skronie. Miał ochotę pójść spać i tak miał zamiar zrobić. Ale ciekawiło go też, co takiego przygotowała mu Ginny. Wyciągnął kluczyk spod wycieraczki i po mugolsku otworzył drzwi. Pchnął je lekko i wszedł do środka. Na pozór nic nowego, ale ślady błota z męskich butów zdradzały, że ktoś jednak tutaj jest. Chwycił różdżkę i powoli wszedł w głąb mieszkania.

Ślady prowadziły do salonu. Czuł jak serce mu przyspiesza, bo nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Kto mógłby tu wejść i tak napaskudzić?

Otworzył drzwi i wycelował różdżką w - jak się spodziewał - swojego przyjaciela, Rona. Ten siedział rozwalony na kanapie i wcinał jakieś orzeszki.

— Harry! Już jesteś! - krzyknął.

— No, jestem.

— To świetnie! Słuchaj, znalazłem nowe informacje o Johnym. Po wczorajszej akcji nie chciałem wracać, wiem, że zjebałem. Dlatego zacząłem czegoś szukać, żeby dorwać tego skurwysyna, i spójrz na to. - Harry spojrzał na papiery od swojego przyjaciela. Pokazywały one jakiś dziwny dom, wyglądający na staroświecki.

— No. Co to jest?

— To jest dom jego matki. - Harry wybałuszył oczy. Z akt wyczytał, że rodzice poszukiwanego zmarli dawno temu. - Okazuje się, że ona żyje i mieszka sobie w tym domu. Spokojnie, to są informacje zdobyte tylko i wyłącznie przeze mnie. Prześledziłem jej życie i zaczyna się dokładnie tam, gdzie kończy się życie matki Johny'ego. I to nie jest jeden ze zbiegów okoliczności. Na całą okolice nałożone są dziwne zaklęcia. Nie rozpoznaję ich.

— Świetnie, Ron! - wypalił Harry. Po tak ciężkim dniu to były naprawdę cudowne informacje. Możliwe, że uda im się załatwić tego drania. - Ja też coś mam. - I pokazał mu swoje odkrycie. Ponad 12 lat aktywności czarnoksiężnika. Ron był w niemałym szoku, gdy to zobaczył i zabrał papiery ze sobą.

— Spotkamy się w pracy - rzucił na odchodne i wyszedł. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

Miał dość dzisiejszego dnia. Za dużo się martwi o wszystko, nawet, jeśli próbuje tego nie okazywać. Wiele spraw też ignoruje, do większości podchodzi z dystansem i lekceważeniem. Ale nie potrafi się nie martwić. Otworzył lodówkę i zrozumiał, że nic dzisiaj nie jadł, poza lunchem w biurze. Zaburczało mu brzuchu i szybkim zaklęciem odgrzał sobie kotlety. Wyszły nieco spalone, ale to zawsze lepsze niż głodówka.

Siedząc w kuchni i pałaszując kotlety czuł, że przysypia. Przetarł oczy, wziął ostatniego gryza i skierował się do sypialni. Gdy tylko rzucił się na łóżko, zauważył, że nie ma Ginny. Szybkim _lumos_ oświetlił pomieszczenie i rozejrzał się. Nie było jej. Była za to karteczka z małym napisem.

 _Czekałam na Ciebie, dupku! Dzisiaj śpię u Hermiony! Spierdalaj!_

 _No pięknie,_ pomyślał i zamknął oczy. Ginny widocznie była bardzo, bardzo zła.

 **...**

Następnego dnia postanowił nie spóźnić się do pracy i dla odmiany przyszedł wcześniej. Informacje, które znalazł Ron były ciekawe i sam postanowił to sprawdzić, ale nie wyszło mu za dobrze. Dowiedział się tylko, że matka Johny'ego umarła 12 września 1991 roku. I to chyba właśnie wtedy jej synalek zaczął bawić się w czarnoksiężnika. Był to też rok, gdy Harry uratował Kamień Filozoficzny, ale nie uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Z biegiem czasu zrozumiał, że to było prowokowanie Voldemorta i pozwolenie dzieciom na pójście, na śmierć. Tak to mniej więcej teraz wyglądało, ale nie o tym chciał myśleć.

— Jak ty to znalazłeś? - zapytał, patrząc na Rona. - Jego matkę - sprecyzował.

— Przypadkiem, stary. Sprawdzałem jego ofiary i znalazłem w aktach z 2002 roku kobietę, która trafiła do tego domu. Później przyjrzałem się bliżej i okazało się, że był na nią przypisany już kilkanaście lat, a dokładnie od czasu, gdy umarła matka Johny'ego. To pogmatwane, stary.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi. Faktycznie - to pogmatwane. Więc jak Ron do tego doszedł? Chyba naprawdę musiał wytężyć szare komórki. Albo pomogła mu Hermiona.

 **...**

Wieczorem skończył pracę i mimo, że nie ruszył się z ministerstwa na krok, to odnalazł sporo śladów Johny'ego i czuł, jakby coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżał. Ale nie tak jak drapieżnik do ofiary. Czuł się tak jakby prześwietlał cały jego życiorys i układał puzzle. Cały czas brakowało wiele kawałków, a te kawałki to są jego: motywacje, intencje, kryjówki, wspólnicy i tajemnice. A Harry zapragnął odnaleźć je wszystkie, a najlepiej zacząć od odwiedzenia jego matki.

Nie stanął jeszcze z nim oko w oko, ale wiedział, że może spokojnie porównać go do najlepszego ze śmierciożerców. Ten facet to pierwsza liga i musi to uszanować. Nie warto ignorować przeciwnika, a zagłębiając się w jego życie i czując z nim jakąkolwiek mentalną więź, utwierdzał się w tym stwierdzeniu.

— Harry?

— Tak, Ginny? - zapytał i spojrzał na rudowłosą. Ta uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i przysunęła, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Harry uśmiechnął się podobnie. Jego narzeczona postanowiła, że chce obejrzeć film. Jakieś romansidło, czyli flaki z olejem. Idealna okazja na pomyślenie o wszystkim i o niczym.

Harry spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną i objął ją ramieniem. Była równie piękna jak Cho. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale nie czuł się źle. Zdradzał ją, ale nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Czu to świadczy o tym, że jest skończonym dupkiem? Nie miał pojęcia i nie chciał wiedzieć.

— O czym myślisz? - zapytała cicho.

— O nas - skłamał gładko. Często to robił i stawało się to jakby łatwiejsze. A może nadal jest tak samo trudne, ale się przyzwyczaił? Kolejne pytania bez odpowiedzi.

— Zastanawia cię, co się z nami stało? Oddalamy się od siebie, Harry - powiedziała cichym, smutnym głosem. Zacisnął zęby i starał się nie spinać.

Doskonale to wiedział i teraz klął w myślach. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, nie może się rozpraszać przed akcją. Możliwe, że za 24 godziny będzie walczył z czarnoksiężnikiem, a ona teraz chce rozmawiać o ich związku? Przy jakimś smętnym filmie, którego nawet nie rozumiał? Może puściła akurat romans, bo chce mu coś przekazać? Kobiety mają chyba takie zapędy, ale nie był do końca pewny.

Spojrzał na nią i lekko ucałował w czoło. Chwilę potem, pojawiły się napisy i film się skończył. Ginny wstała i przeciągnęła się.

— Idę spać - oświadczyła. - Jestem zmęczona.

— Jasne, ja posiedzę jeszcze nad papierami - odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę kuchni, gdy były wszystkie dokumenty.

— Dobranoc! - krzyknęła, wchodząc po schodach, a on zaparzył kawę i zaczął czytać o ofiarach w latach 1994/1995.

Czytał i czytał w poszukiwaniu informacji, ale nie znalazł nic nowego. Rozmasował sobie ramię i zauważył, jaki jest spięty. Przydałoby mu się rozluźnienie, a Ginny pewnie śpi.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, założył szatę i wyszedł. Po chwili już nie było go w dolinie Godryka.

 **...**

Pojawił się przed mieszkaniem Cho, które było porównywalne do jego własnego domu. Tylko nieco mniejsze. Przekroczył próg i światło w salonie od razu się zapaliło. Już wiedział, że musiał ją zawiadomić, że przyszedł. Musi kiedyś sprawdzić, jakie ma tutaj bariery.

Drzwi stanęły otworem i Harry wbiegł do środka, zrzucając w korytarzu szatę i buty. Wszedł do salonu i ujrzał Cho, stojącą w samej bieliźnie.

— Cześć, Harry - powiedziała i zrobiła obrażoną minę. - Miałeś wpaść wcześniej.

— Nie mogłem - odparł i zaczął pozbywać się koszuli. - Praca.

Później, nim spostrzegli, byli już w swoich objęciach i obsypywali się namiętnymi i zachłannymi pocałunkami. Harry pierwszy raz przestał myśleć o wszystkim.  
Tej nocy byli tylko oni.

* * *

 **C.D.N  
** **Dzięki za przeczytanie**


	2. Chapter 2

_Na początku chciałbym podziękować za komentarze!  
_ _ **Freja** \- ,,głowom" poprawione, tak samo kilka innych błędów ;) Jeśli w tym rozdziale też coś najdziesz(a możliwe, że coś tam się ukrywa) i zechcesz napisać komentarz, to nie krępuj się.  
 **Wera -** Szczerze to nie spodziewałem się tak obszernego komentarza :D A raczej nie tak szybko! Dzięki wielkie za wysiłek w napisaniu tego koma! Czytanie go naprawdę sprawiło mi wielką frajdę. Możliwe, że sprawa z gazetą jeszcze wróci, ale na razie nie będę nic spojlerował.  
W tym rozdziale przedstawiam akcję aurorską, z Harrym i Ronem na pierwszych planach. Przepraszam z góry za błędy i czasami mogą pojawić się braki ogonków w polskich znakach, bo nawala mi alt. W tym opowiadaniu postanowiłem zrezygnować z polskiego nazewnictwa ,,Drętwota" i pozostałem przy angielskim ,,Stupefy". Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to przeszkadzać w czytaniu. Nie przedłużając:_

 _ZAPRASZAM!_

* * *

 _Rozdział 2_

* * *

 _W najważniejszych chwilach nawet jeden błędny element może spieprzyć wszystko. Sytuacja z idealnej staje się opłakana i nie do uratowania. W takich sytuacjach przeważnie słyszy się jedno: Wszystko będzie dobrze. I to jest chyba najstarsze kłamstwo świata. Gdy jeden element upadnie, za nim upadnie następny. Tworzy się wielkie domino klęski, które jest niepowstrzymaną falą. Próbowaliście kiedyś zatrzymać falę?_

oOo

Był wieczór akcji.  
Harry skupił się tylko na tym, wyrzucając wszystkie inny myśli na dalszy plan. Było tylko to, co jest przed nim. W tym momencie nie był Harrym Potter, był aurorem. Nie było Ginny, nie było zaręczyn, nie było Cho, nie było nic. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając żeby pochłonęła go ciemność. Uspokoił oddech, czuł wibracje powietrza. Gdy je otworzył wszystko było inne. Nie było kolorów, była tylko czerń i biel.

Wstał z pnia, na którym siedział i spojrzał na ludzi stojących nieopodal. Była ich piątka, osobiście wybrana przez niego. Ronald Weasley, Any Tempest, Javier Wiliams, Daniel Colton i Ernest Revate, najstarszy auror z całej ekipy.

— Co on robi? - zapytała Any Rona, a ten spojrzał w stronę Harry'ego, który aktualnie wpatrywał się przed siebie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale często to robi. Chyba się wycisza, albo coś takiego - odpowiedział i zaczął bawić się magicznymi granatami ogłuszającymi. Wymyślone zostały trzy lata temu i nie często można było je wykorzystać i chyba były ostatecznością.

— Jak to nie wiesz? Jesteście przyjaciółmi, nigdy go o to nie pytałeś? - Zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie. On nie mówił, a ja nie pytałem. Po co miałbym pytać? Mamy robić swoje i robimy swoje, nie ważne jak się do tego przygotowujemy.

Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego. Nawet teraz mógł wyczuć, że on już jest gotowy do walki i na każdą inną ewentualność, bo ściągnął okulary. Już od prawie pięć lat nosił zerówki, bo nie przyzwyczaił się do ich nienoszenia, ale preferował mugolskie szkła kontaktowe. Jeśli chodzi o przygotowywanie się do jakiejkolwiek akcji, to już na kursach aurorskich zauważył, że robią to całkiem inaczej. Harry całkowicie ufa swojej mocy, a Ron sprzętowi. Granaty, czujki, strzałki, przeróżne gadżety i raz nawet wykorzystał łajnobomby. Harry wolał się wyciszyć, opanować i odepchnąć to, co zbędne. On by tak nie potrafił.

Teraz spojrzał na innych i jego uwagę przykuł Ernest Revate. Facet miał ponad czterdzieści lat, wiele blizn i nieco przypominał Moody'ego. Z tą różnicą, że nie był opryskliwy i wolał przyjazne nastawienie. Ale jeśli chodzi o wszystkich innych, to jemu można było zaufać, jeśli dojdzie do walki. Z pewnością jest najbardziej doświadczony i nawet Harry liczy się z jego zdaniem. W końcu pomagał przy planowaniu tej akcji.

Javier i Daniel mieli kilkuletnie doświadczenie, ale pracowali bardziej indywidualnie, i Ron miał już okazję z nimi pracować. Ciągle zastanawiało go, dlaczego Harry zdecydował się ich zabrać. Przecież ci dwaj nie respektują rozkazów, a na takiej akcji trzeba słuchać i wykonywać polecenia. Najmłodsza ze wszystkich była Any i to ona była w parze z Ernestem. Any powszechnie była uważana za najładniejszą aurorkę i była bardzo obiecująca. Prezentowała ponad przeciętne umiejętności.

— Hej, Harry - krzyknął za przyjacielem, a ten powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego wzrok wydawał się nieobecny, ale Ron zbyt często to u niego widział i wiedział, że tak powinno być. Any za to nieco się zlękła widząc zabójcze spojrzenie zielonych oczu. - Wszyscy jesteśmy gotowi, możemy zaczynać.

— Wydaje mi się - wtrącił nagle Javier - że to nie ty wydajesz rozkazy, Weasley.

— Ty też nie, więc się zamknij - warknął i przyczepił granaty do pasa. Harry już szedł w ich stronę.

— Nie kłóćcie się przed akcją - odezwał się Ernest, nieco ochrypłym głosem. - Wszyscy jesteśmy w jednej drużynie i musimy zrobić to, co trzeba. Zrozumcie, że to nie jest pierwsza lepsza robota.

— To znaczy? - zapytała Any.

— To znaczy, panno Tempest, że nie powinno cię tutaj być - wyszeptał. - Ale Potter się uparł. Twoje kwalifikacje nie upoważniają cię do wykonywania misji takiej rangi. Jesteś nowicjuszką i…

— I ja uznałem, że się nadaje - odezwał się Harry, który zbliżył się do nich bezszelestnie. Co było niezwykłym wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę, że są w lesie, a ziemia jest pokryta gałęziami i liśćmi. - Wybrałem każdego z was, z konkretnego powodu. Nie jesteście tutaj przypadkiem, więc przestańcie gadać i chodźcie.

Nikt nie protestował i nawet Javier milczał. Zwykle był jednym z najbardziej pyskujących osób w biurze. Nawet Harry mu nie dorównywał, ale zielonooki był zdecydowanie bardziej wulgarny.

Szli przez las prawie dwadzieścia minut w zupełnym milczeniu. Nie mogli się teleportować na miejsce, ponieważ, jeśli nałożono tam zaklęcia, mogliby ich wykryć. Woleli wykorzystać element zaskoczenia zwłaszcza, że wchodzili na ich teren. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem było to, że nie wiedzieli, kogo się spodziewać. Harry uznał, że lepiej nie wysyłać nikogo na zwiad, a w takim domu nie może mieszkać tylko jedna osoba. Zwłaszcza, że jest osadzony na skraju lasu, nieco oddalony od miasta. Mugole takie miejsce nazywają nawiedzonymi, a dla nich jest teraz celem.

W końcu ich oczom ukazał się wielki dom, wielkością dorównujący temu w dworze Malfoyów, a ten jak powszechnie wiadomo, był siedzibą Voldemorta. Dodatkowo ponure, ciemne kolory nie zachęcały do wejścia, ale rozkaz to rozkaz.

— Kto z was zna się na łamaniu zaklęć ochronnych? - zapytał Harry, a Javier i Daniel wyszli do przodu, wyciągając różdżki. Harry uśmiechnął się nieco. - Tak myślałem.

— Nikt z nas nie jest tutaj przypadkiem, prawda? - rzucił Daniel i wziął się do roboty.

Trochę trwało zanim ta dwójka zidentyfikowała zaklęcia nałożone na cały teren i je usunęła tak, żeby mogli wejść niewykryci. Wszyscy przyglądali się ich pracy, a Harry wydawał się przysłuchiwać wyszeptywanym zaklęciom i ruchom różdżek, jakie wykonywali. Po przeszło dziesięciu minutach Javier kiwnął mu głową.

— Gotowe - dodał jeszcze i odetchnął.

— Świetnie, teraz kilka słów zanim zaczniemy. - Spojrzał na całą piątkę, zatrzymując wzrok na każdym z osobna. - Dzielimy się na dwójki, w razie potrzeby kontaktujemy się za pomocą uszu dalekiego zasięgu. - Tutaj zatrzymał spojrzenie na Any. - Nie wiem, czy miałaś je na kursach. George Weasley opatentował je w zeszłym roku, ściśnij je, a każdy z nas poczuje ciepło w kieszeni. Gwarantuje to dyskrecje.

— Wiem, rozmawialiśmy o tym w biurze. Dzięki nim można się również komunikować i wysyłać zaszyfrowane informacje.

— Masz rację. W razie możliwości postarajcie się być cicho. Szukamy wszystkiego, co może naprowadzić nas na trop Johny'ego Klattera. Jeśli spotkacie przeciwnika, załatwcie go cicho. Pamiętajcie też, że w budynku najprawdopodobniej znajduje się jego matka. Nie muszę wam chyba tłumaczyć, że nie może jej spaść włos z głowy? - Wszyscy potaknęli. - No, skoro wszystko jasne, dobieramy się w pary. Javier z Danielem, znacie się najlepiej. Ron z Ernestem. A ja z Any.

Ron wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego. Chyba podejrzewał, że będzie w parze z Harrym, a Any z Ernestem, ale widocznie plan uległ zmianie, bo Ernest też wyglądał jakby słyszał całkowicie nowy i sprzeczny z celem rozkaz. Ale to Harry jest szefem i nie ma sensu się sprzeciwiać.

— Wchodzimy - powiedział mocno Harry, a Any, która wyglądała na wniebowziętą, poszła za nim posłusznie.

Harry i Any ruszyli zachód w poszukiwaniu bocznego wejścia. Javier i Daniel poszli w stronę klapy do piwnicy, a Ron i Ernest w kierunku głównego wejścia. Każdy z nich poruszał się cicho, wytłumiając kroki zaklęciem i rzucając na siebie zaklęcia kameleona.

oOo

Harry obserwował Any Tempest, najlepszą na kursach i najlepszą w zaklęciach. Słyszał, że nie było niczego, czego ona by nie potrafiła i zastanawiał się, czy to prawda, czy bezpodstawna plotka. Dziewczyna jak na swoją pierwszą poważną akcję, radziła sobie dobrze. Jej ruchy były szybkie i pewne, co w tym fachu się ceni. Harry pamiętał jak w czasie swojej pierwszej poważnej akcji nogi trzęsły mu się jak galareta, mimo że wcześniej odprawił swój zwyczajowy rytuał wyciszenia.

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a zauważył drzwi. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zatrzymali się tuż przy nich.

— Otwórz je - polecił. Miał zamiar wydawać jej dzisiaj tyle poleceń, ile tylko może. Niewielu jest ludzi w dziale, na których mógł polegać w stu procentach, a ona wydawała się dobra. Musi tylko ją sprawdzić.

Oczywiście w dziale ufał wszystkim i wiedział, że w razie zagrożenia, każdy stanie po jego stronie, ale nie każdego wziąłby do pary na misję. A szuka właśnie takich osób.

Cofnął się nieco i spojrzał w górę, podczas, gdy Any otwierała drzwi. W oknach paliły się światła, co najmniej trzech pokoi, to znaczy, że mogą spodziewać się towarzystwa. Dom był ogromny i starczy miejsca, żeby trzy pary przeszły całe dwa piętra i nie spotkały się w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut. Według planu on i Any biorą parter, Ron i Ernest piętro, a Javier i Daniel piwnicę. Na drugie piętro wejdą wszyscy, jeśli sytuacja pozwoli. Muszą tylko być cicho.

— Gotowe - powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy uporała się z zamkiem i zaklęciem osłonowym. Harry pogratulował jej w myślach i weszli do środka.

Natychmiast zauważyli pomieszczenie, przypominające kuchnie i chyba w rzeczywistości było kuchnią. Ale nieużywaną od wielu miesięcy. Na nieumytych garnkach i talerzach widać było potężną i cuchnącą pleść, a grzyb oblegał ściany. Harry powoli ruszył przed siebie, starając się nie wdychać odurzającej woni. Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia i weszli na długi korytarz, który wydawał się ciągnąć przez całą szerokość posiadłości. Był ciemny, bez żadnych kolorów. Wydawał się pusty i nie był oświetlany niczym. Jak ciemny, ciągnący się w nieskończoność tunel. Harry doznał dziwnego uczucia pustki.

— W środku chyba jest większa, niż na zdjęciach - odezwała się, za co zarobiła karcące spojrzenie i ucichła.

— Idziemy dalej - szepnął. Weszli do jednego z pokoi.

oOo

— Wiedziałeś, że Harry planuje wziąć ją do pary? - zapytał Ron Ernesta, gdy zatrzymali się pod drzwiami.

— Nie. Zaskoczył mnie. A co, pan Weasley jest zazdrosny? - Ron prychnął i skrzywił się.

— Nie, tylko zdziwiłem się. Zwykle jak coś postanowi to nie zmienia zdania, a mi mówił, że Any będzie w parze z tobą - odpowiedział.

— Wiesz, dziewczyna ma ładną buźkę. To mogło zakręcić mu w głowie.

— Co, do cholery? Harry taki nie jest. Jest zaręczony z moją siostrą - powiedział nieco wściekle, ale zaraz zamilkł, bo Ernest otworzył drzwi.

Przed ich oczami ukazał się widok, jakiego nie powinni zastać po wejściu frontowymi drzwiami. Przed nimi były schody prowadzące na górę. Po bokach nie było żadnych korytarzy, ani drzwi, przez które mogli przejść. Tylko schody.

— Coś jest nie tak - stwierdził oczywiste.

— To jak, Weasley? Chyba musimy skorzystać z takiego zaproszenia, prawda?

— Jasne.

Gdy weszli na piętro, znaleźli się na korytarzu. Okazało się, że dom, mimo ciemnych barw na zewnątrz, ma bardzo jasne kolory wewnątrz. Ściany były pomalowane na niebiesko, zielono, żółto, różowo i biało, i wyglądały tak, jakby ktoś po prostu wylewał na nie wiadra z farbą. Jedna wielka ,,abstrakcja". Drzwi również były kolorowe, ale wyglądały na starannie pomalowane, na czerwono, fioletowo i pomarańczowo.

Ron uznał, że wszystko tutaj jest dziwne, jakby ktoś w amoku zaczął rozlewać farby. Wyobrażał sobie wybuchy wściekłości namalowane na ścianach i drzwiach.

— Ktoś w ogóle nie ma gustu - powiedział z przekąsem Ernest. - _Homenum Revelio -_ wypowiedział zaklęcie i ku ich zdziwieniu nikogo nie wykryło. Byli sami, żadnych oznak życia. Chyba, że zaklęcie nie przenika przez ściany.

— Coś jest nie tak - stwierdził Ron i ścisnął różdżkę. - Mam złe przeczucia.

oOo

Javier i Daniel bez żadnych problemów dostali się do piwnicy. Wystarczyło wysadzić drzwi cichym zaklęciem i przytłumić odgłos wybuchu. Nie byli amatorami, żeby otwierać drzwi głupimi zaklęciami i uważać na osłony. Jeśli ktoś o nich wie, to wie już, od kiedy przekroczyli bariery. Wysadzenie drzwi niczego nie zmieni.

— Hop! - krzyknął Javier zeskakując na dół i błyskawicznym zaklęciem rozpalił latarnie. - Skacz, Dan! - rzucił zachęcająco i machnął ręką - Zobacz, co tutaj jest!

— Nie drzyj ryja! - warknął już na dole i rozejrzał się. Widok rzeczywiście był ciekawy, bo ani trochę nie przypominał piwnicy. Sufit był o kilka metrów za wysoko, a rzeczy, które się tutaj znajdowały nie były rzeczami, które wrzuca się do piwnic takich domów. Oczekiwali przynajmniej sali tortur, a o trzymali regały, księgi, zegary, szafy, i serki popiersi, a na każdej maska z mimikami twarzy. A każda była inna.

— Nie przypomina ci to czegoś? - zapytał Javier, wchodząc w głąb. - Cholernie znajomy widok, co nie? Wydaje się, że…

— Już to widzieliśmy - dokończył za niego. - Ale kiedy, gdzie? Co to jest? Magia powiększająca? Jakaś zaawansowana.

— Walić, czy to magia, czy nie. Na serio wydaje ci się, że znajdziemy tutaj jakiekolwiek informacje o pieprzonym czarnoksiężniku? To wygląda na piwnicę kolekcjonera. Zegar, chyba jeszcze ze średniowiecza. Na tym łóżku mógł spać sam Merlin, a te książki to powinny się już rozpaść.

— Niczego nie dotykaj - uprzedził go, gdy ten wyciągał rękę, żeby dotknąć grzbietu jednej z nich.

— Niby, dlaczego?

— Ja wiem, co to jest. Uczyli mnie tego… Gdy jeszcze Moody żył. To… niesamowite. Nigdy nie myślałem, że…

— Przestań się zachwycać, do cholery! - warknął. - Gadaj, co to jest.

— To iluzja. To całe pomieszczenie to iluzja. Bardzo zaawansowana i niebezpieczna iluzja. Jeśli nas tutaj zamkną… Kurwa! Wracamy, musimy ich ostrzec! - wrzasnął i ruszył biegiem w stronę wyjścia, ale tego już nie było. Zniknęło, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Rozpalone wcześniej latarnie przygasły, wszystko się przyciemniło, a gdy Daniel spojrzał za siebie nie ujrzał swojego partnera. Czując rosnące przerażenie przełknął ślinę i poczuł wielką gulę w gardle.

Wpadli w pułapkę jak amatorzy. I naprawdę mogą tutaj zginąć.

Wszyscy.

oOo

Mężczyzna w czarnej szacie i kapturze zakrywającym twarz siedział na fotelu w przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu. Spoglądał przez okno na las, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje na niższych piętrach. Czy jego mała niespodzianka się udała, czy aurorzy dopasowali elementy układanki i zaraz wyważą drzwi, a jego samego zabiją lub zaprowadzą prosto do azkabanu.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna o karłowatym wzroście.

— Szefie! - wrzasnął dziwnie piskliwym głosem, jakby chwilę temu wdychał hel. Zdziwiony przełknął ślinę, kaszlnął i zaczął ponownie, mając nadzieję się zreflektować. - Szefie - znowu odezwał się dziwnym głosem i chwycił się za gardło. Za chwilę zrozumiał, że to musi być efekt zaklęcia. - Szefie, wpadli w pułapkę! Jest ich szóstka!

— To dobre wieści - odpowiedział cicho, twardym głosem. Uśmiechnął się szaleńczo i zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się szalejącym koronom drzew. - Co teraz zrobisz, Harry Potterze? Powiedz mi, co kryje twoje serce. Czy poświęcisz przyjaciół i ruszysz za mną, czy uratujesz ich i na zawsze stracisz szansę złapania mnie? Zobaczymy, co zrobisz.

oOo

— Nic tu nie ma - powiedziała Any. - W szafkach nie ma żadnych dokumentów, są tylko znicze, zdjęcia jakichś pomieszczeń i… nie wiem, co to może być. Wygląda na jakiś rysunek.

Harry nawet nie spojrzał na nią, zapatrzony na wielki, pusty portret. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ale ta pusta, biała kartka wywoływała w nim setki emocji. Czuł gniew, nienawiść, wściekłość, miał ochotę wysadzić ten cały budynek, ale jednocześnie czuł żal, gorycz, smutek, a w oczach zbierały mu się łzy. Czuł również szczęście, radość, euforie, adrenalina przyspieszyła mu w żyłach i zaczął czuć rosnące podniecenie. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje i dlaczego to się dzieje. To przecież tylko pusty obraz, więc dlaczego ma wrażenie, że jest mu taki bliski? Dlaczego ma ochotę ściągnąć z siebie skórę i wyłupić oczy?

— Harry? - zapytała Any, podeszła do niego powoli i spojrzała na niego. - Ty… płaczesz?

— Co? - Spojrzał na nią i poczuł jak coś wypływa mu oczu. Szybko przetarł twarz rękawem i zszokowany, ostatni raz spojrzał na obraz. Chciał go zniszczyć, ale nie potrafił. Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Znalazłaś coś?

— Nie. Tylko ten rysunek - podała mu kartkę, a on zdębiał. - Myślisz, że on to narysował? Myślę, że to obraz, ale nie wiem, co przedstawia.

— Ja… nie wierzę - szepnął do siebie. - To niemożliwe.

— Słucham? Wiesz, co to jest? - spytała zainteresowana. - Dla mnie to tylko jakieś czarne kreski.

Dla niej to tylko kreski, ale dla niego to dokładny obraz. Obraz początków jego cierpień.

— To… komórka pod schodami - powiedział spokojnie i oddał jej rysunek. - Zabierz to, muszę to zbadać.

Natychmiast po tym wyszedł z tego pokoju, Miał wrażenie, że jeśli tutaj zostanie, to oszaleje. Tliło się w nim zbyt dużo emocji, dokładnie jak za czasów, kiedy był młodym dzieciakiem, tylko teraz są bardziej intensywne. Wtedy wystarczyło poklepanie po ramieniu, teraz nie wystarczy. Zastanawiało go, czy Johny zrobił to specjalnie. Czy wiedział, że tutaj przyjdą i przyszykował te pokoje?

Na korytarzu postanowił wejść do innego pokoju. Otworzył go i natychmiast poczuł kłujący nozdrza zapach, którego nie rozpoznał. Rozejrzał się na boki i znieruchomiał. Miał wrażenie, że nogi się pod nim ugną i nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Na każdej ścianie, w każdym możliwym miejscu wisiały wycinki z gazet i zdjęcia. Przedstawiały jego, Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta. Każdego horkruksa, Rona, Hermionę. Jego ojca, matkę, Syriusza, Remusa, Glizdogona, śmierciożerców. Ginny i Cho i jego samego w objęciach obu kobiet. Jakby ktoś sfotografował wszystkie lata jego życia i zdjęcia umieścił właśnie tutaj. Wyszedł przerażony i zatrzymał się na korytarzu. Drzwi zamknęły się same.

— Harry? - usłyszał pytanie i spojrzał na Any. - Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

— Ja… nie wiem… jak się stąd wydostać - wyszeptał i spojrzał w stronę kuchni, przez którą tutaj weszli. Nie było drzwi, zniknęły. - Co, do…?! - Nie dokończył, bo rozejrzał się na boki i wszystkie drzwi zaczęły znikać. Nie było żadnych, był tylko pusty korytarz, który nagle przemienił się w ten Hogwarcki. Nie wierzył własnym oczom.

— Co się dzieje? - zapytała wystraszona i wpadła plecami na Pottera.

— To… pokaz. Johny pokazuje nam, że jesteśmy niczym. Że to on ma władzę, nie my.

— Ale… jesteśmy w Hogwarcie?!

— Nie. To iluzja - odpowiedział cicho. - On się nami bawi. Bawi się mną.

I w tym momencie Harry zrozumiał. Wszystko, co ujrzał było nim. Ten obraz w pewien sposób przedstawiał jego. Był zlepkiem jego tłumionych uczuć, obraz był największym strachem, a pokój przedstawiał wojnę i sławę, której nienawidził. Tunel oznacza jego samego. Ciągnąca się pustka jego serca, brak wyjścia i brak wejścia. Pułapka, którą sam stworzył.

— Pieprzony Johny - warknął. - Daję słowo, że cię zajebie, gdy się spotkamy.

oOo

Ron szedł powoli przed siebie, czując zapach spalenizny i słysząc cichą muzykę, którą skądś kojarzył. Ale nie pamiętał. Ernest szedł tuż za nim, przyglądając się otoczeniu i z różdżką w gotowości. Chyba jego wieloletnie doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że zagrożenie może nadejść z każdej strony. Ale jeszcze nie wiedział, że sam wszedł w paszczę lwa.

Gdy muzyka stała się głośniejsza i bardziej wyraźna, Ron poznał ją natychmiast. To była ich piosenka - jego i Hermiony. To właśnie przy tej piosence tańczyli na balu, kilka tygodni po bitwie o Hogwart i przy tej muzyce po raz pierwszy się kochali. Dlaczego teraz ją słyszy? Czy to tylko złudzenie, czy to rzeczywiste? Po zdezorientowanej minie Ernesta domyślił się, że to leci naprawdę.

— Padnij! - wrzasnął nagle Ernest, a Ron odruchowo padł na podłogę, celując jednocześnie przed siebie, a zaraz na bok, ale nie widział żadnego zagrożenia. Mimo to Ernest nadal leżał i gestem nakazał milczenie. Postanowił mu zaufać i milczeć. I wtedy Ron zobaczył czarną jak smoła postać wychodzącą z jednej ściany i zatapiając się w innej. Stało się to tak szybko, że prawie tego nie zauważył, a gdy postać wynurzyła się po raz kolejny, Revate krzyknął: - _Stupefy! -_ Zaklęcie ogłuszające niczym najszybsza strzała wystrzeliło w stronę ciemnej postaci.

Ron obserwował jak postać odbija zaklęcie i znika w ścianie, a Ernest wstaje. Ron też zerwał się na nogi.

— Plecami! - krzyknął i stanęli za sobą, pilnując dwóch stron korytarza.

— Co to jest? - zapytał starszy, ale Ron nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Pierwszy raz spotyka się z czymś takim.

— Nie wiem, ale… - Zjawa wyszła ze ściany. - _Riddikulus! -_ wrzasnął, ale zaklęcie nic nie dało, za to sam musiał uniknąć niebieskiego promienia. - To nie bogin - stwierdził.

— _Stupefy_! - wrzasnął nagle Ernest.  
— _Protego_! - krzyknął Ron, a czerwony promień wystrzelony znikąd rozbił się na jego tarczy.  
— _Petrificus totalum_!  
— _Stupefy_!  
— _Incarterous_!  
— _Protego_!

Zaklęcia cięły powietrze, wypowiadane na przemian przez Rona i Ernesta. Czarna postać zdawała się błyskawicznie przemieszczać między jednym końcem korytarza, a drugim, i zażarcie atakowała. Dwójka aurorów odpowiadała zaklęciami ofensywnymi, ale przeciwnik nie dał się trafić nawet mimo nawału zaklęć.

— _Expeliarmus_! - warknęła postać zniekształconym głosem, a różdżka Ernesta wypadła mu z dłoni. Ron zareagował natychmiast, wyrywając dwa granaty i rzucił je w dwie strony korytarza.

— _Stupefy_! - krzyknął, zanim postać zniknęła, ale to nie ona była celem. Celował w granat i trafił. Ogłuszająca fala uderzyła w korytarz i Ron na krótki moment stracił zdolność słuchu. Drugi granat upadł na podłogę po drugiej stronie, ale nie wybuchł. Postać pewnie pomyślała, że to niewypał i pojawiła się tuż obok rzuconej broni. Nie mogła się bardziej Mylić.

— _Depulso_! - wrzasnął Ron. - _Protego_!

W następnej chwili w korytarzu nastąpił wybuch, który rozerwał jedną ze ścian i potężny kawał podłogi. Wszystko wokół Rona i Ernesta zostało trafione odłamkami desek i części granatu. Weasley opuścił tarczę i spojrzał na towarzysza. Przywołał jego różdżkę i wręczył mu ją.

— Zabiłeś to? - zapytał zdziwiony.

— Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że już się nie podniesie - powiedział i ruszyli w stronę leżącego ciała. Nie widzieli krwi, to znaczyło, że napastnik żyje, ale to, co zobaczyli zmroziło im krew w żyłach.

— To… Potter - szepnął w niedowierzaniu Ernest Revate. - Ale to nie może być on, prawda?

Ron przerażony wpatrywał się w nieruchome ciało przyjaciela. Wiedział, że to nie Harry - czuł to. Ale jak to możliwe?

Nagle na twarzy leżącego Pottera pojawił szeroki od ucha do ucha uśmiech. I nie był to ten miły uśmiech, a ten szaleńczy i wrogi. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na rudzielca.

— Zawsze chciałeś to zrobić - przemówił głosem Harry'ego. - Zawsze tego chciałeś. Widzę twoją zazdrość, Ron. Wiele razy wyobrażałeś sobie tą scenę, prawda?

— Zamknij się! - wrzasnął.

— Tak, prawda boli. Przyznaj się do tego, boisz się zostać w tyle. Zawsze byłeś za mną, pode mną.

— Zabiję cię! - zagroził, celując różdżką.

— Proszę bardzo, zrób to. Zazdrościsz mi, nienawidzisz mnie, ale boisz się tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, Jesteś zdr…

— _Avada Kedavra_!

Zielone zaklęcie rozbłysło w korytarzu, który całkowicie zmienił swój wygląd. Postać, gdy tylko zaklęcie w nią uderzyło, zmieniła się w pył i rozwiała. Teraz Ron i Ernest stali w wielkim, szerokim korytarzu, któremu najbliżej było do korytarzu w bardzo bogatym domu. Żyrandole wisiały na sufitach, najpiękniejsze obrazy widniały na ścianach, a pod ich stopami rozciągał się czerwony dywan.

Ron zrozumiał. To wszystko to on. To przedstawia jego. Jego uczucia, później zazdrość, a później zmuszono go do rzucenia tego zaklęcia. W efekcie znalazł się tam, gdzie zawsze chciał się znaleźć. A raczej kiedyś chciał. Najdroższe i najlepsze salony, tylko dla bogaczy. Wiedział, że taki jest i nienawidził się za to. Zazdrościł Harry'emu, ale to się skończyło już dawno temu. Teraz nie miał, czego mu zazdrościć. Obaj mieli swoje życia, więc dlaczego to musiało wrócić?! Dlaczego te wszystkie uczucia odżyły?!

— Szlag - szepnął i zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się słaby i bezsilny. Rosła w nim wściekłość.

— To iluzja - odezwał się nagle Ernest i rozejrzał. - Iluzja stworzona przez ciebie.

Ron nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił spojrzenie przez siebie. Nie mogą tak stać. Z iluzji można się wyrwać niszcząc to, co ją tworzy. W tym przypadku musieli znaleźć jego największe pragnienie.

— Tak - powiedział, rozumiejąc całkowicie. - Chodźmy.

oOo

Mężczyzna stał przez oknem i śmiał się w duchu. Wyobrażał sobie, co tam musi się dziać. Ich największe lęki, najgłębiej skrywane uczucia. Wszystko wyjdzie na wierzch, a oni zostaną uwięzieni. Zastanawiał się, co się teraz wydarzy, co się stanie i czy podołają wyzwaniu.

— Panie! - rozległ się piskliwy głos karłowatego mężczyzny. - Wszyscy wiedzą. Już wiedzą, że są w iluzji i wszyscy szukają centrum.

— Wiem - odpowiedział cicho. - Wiem to doskonale. Śledź ich. Chcę wiedzieć, jak im idzie. Czy uda im się wygrać, czy pochłonie ich szaleństwo.

— Tak, panie - odpowiedział i wybiegł.

— A ty, co zrobisz, Ronaldzie Weasley? Powstrzymasz się, czy oprzesz pokusie? Czy sięgniesz po to, czego pragniesz, czy pozostaniesz wierny? Pokaż mi swoje serce i pragnienia. Chcę je zobaczyć.

oOo

Javier szedł między maskami i rozglądał się za Danielem. Ostatni raz widział go, gdy ten krzyczał coś o iluzji i nie wiedział dokładnie ile czasu minęło. Godzina? Dwie? A może więcej, albo mniej? Wiedział tylko, że to, co tutaj jest, to jego umysł. Te wszystkie maski to on i każdą kiedyś dobrał, próbując dostosować się do sytuacji.

A przez kogo musiał się dostosować? Przez takich jak on! Przez takich jak Potter! Pieprzone sławne dzieciaki! Z miłą chęcią rozerwałby ich wszystkich na strzępy.

 _Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?_ \- zapytał cichy głos w jego głowie, a on zastanowił się nad tym. Jest w iluzji i jeśli będzie chciał, może stworzyć wizję pojedynku z Potterem. Mógłby go zniszczyć i pokazać, że tacy jak on nie są tacy wielcy jak się wydają. Że też krwawią i są ludźmi, którzy mogą umrzeć. _Pieprzeni bogacze_ \- warknął w myślach.

Nagle coś zamgliło jego umysł, pozostawiając jedną myśl i pragnienie.

 _Zabić Harry'ego Pottera. Tacy jak on, którzy niszczą innych powinni zostać zniszczeni. Nie zasługują na życie, a na śmierć z mojej ręki. Zabiję go.  
Zabiję Harry'ego Pottera!_

Daniel szedł przez korytarz masek, gdy nagle zamajaczyła mu znajoma postać. Od razu rozpoznał swojego kompana Javiera. Spędził z nim całe życie, razem przeszli kurs aurorski i razem rozwiązali dziesiątki spraw. Byli prawie jak bracia, nie mógł go nie rozpoznać.

— Hej, Javier! - krzyknął, machając ręką.

Ten spojrzał w jego stronę i ostatnim, co ujrzał Daniel, był błysk zielonego światła i dwa pełne nienawiści słowa - _Harry Potter._

 **C.D.N**

* * *

Dzięki za przeczytanie!


	3. Chapter 3

Witam. A oto wstawiam trzeci rozdział(po mojemu jest za krótki, ale postaram się nadrobić to kolejnym). **Freja** i **Grett -** dziękuję za wasze komentarz i każdemu, kto przeczytał opowiadanie, a trochę ludzi się odważyło xD **Freja** dziękuję za Twój komentarz i szczerze się przyznam(nie wiem czy to dobrze, czy nie) ale nie oglądałem filmu ,,nawiedzony", więc możliwe podobieństwa pewnie są przypadkowe, ale jeśli zacząć ich szukać, to w każdym ficku/opowiadaniu znajdą się jakieś porównania do dobrych książek, seriali, filmów, czy nawet sławnych osób. Chociaż czasami trzeba się czymś inspirować, prawda? ;) Co do wątków romansowych Harry'ego, to na razie się nie wypowiem - sami zobaczycie.

Nie przedłużając: Zapraszam! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba i zostawicie jakąś opinię xd Krytykę też przyjmuję.

* * *

 **R3**

Gdy rozpada się świat - stąpaj ostrożnie. Bo jeden krok w niewłaściwym kierunku może cię zgubić.

* * *

Iluzja nie ma tego do siebie, że ukazuje najskrytsze pragnienia twojego serca. Prawdziwa iluzja jest zdradliwa i obraca ciebie przeciw sobie. Krążąc w niej powoli się zatracasz w tym, co widzisz, aż w końcu zapominasz o rzeczywistości, bo obrazy, które widzisz są tak realne i tak upragnione, że nie chcesz odejść. Im głębiej brniesz, tym bardziej się zatapiasz.

Harry Potter doskonale to wiedział, a jednak zasiadł do stołu. Chciał pozostać w iluzji jeszcze chwilę i porwała go fala. Teraz śmiał się z żartu opowiedzianego przez jego ojca chrzestnego - Syriusza. Zapomniał już o jego śmierci, a wspomnienia zatarły się przez marzenia. Bo, co by było, gdyby Syriusz żył?

Co by było, gdyby żyli jego rodzice? Zawsze poszukiwał odpowiedzi na te pytania, a teraz zapragnął z nimi zostać.

— Harry - usłyszał głos swojej matki, miękki i piękny niczym śpiew ptaka o poranku. - Nie spróbowałeś jeszcze ciasta.

— Właśnie! - krzyknął wesoło James Potter. Jego głowę pokrywała lekka siwizna, jakby przez te wszystkie lata się starzał, a jego twarz pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost. - Co to za Potter, który nie je ciasta?! Lily, daję słowo honoru, piecze najlepsze ciasto pod słońcem!

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i spojrzał w oczy swojej matki. Miała podobne, tylko nieco jaśniejsze i bardziej błyszczące, jakby ukryto tam wszystkie migoczące gwiazdy. Spojrzał na swojego ojca, Syriusza, Lupina i Tonks. W korytarzu za nim stał Albus Dumbledore, który rozmawiał z Alastorem Moodym. Wszystko było dobrze i nie myślał o niczym, bo chciał tylko być z nimi.

— Może też się poczęstujesz, Any? - zapytał Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem i puścił jej oczko.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, spojrzała na Harry'ego i również skosztowała.

— Hm… pyszne - powiedziała po chwili, a Lily spojrzała w jej stronę.

— No Harry - podjął po chwili James. - Jak ci się podoba w Hogwarcie? Dawno nas nie odwiedzałeś. Myśleliśmy, że zapomniałeś o nas.

— Dobrze wiesz, tato, że nigdy bym o was nie zapomniał.

— No tak - odparł. - A słyszałeś, co ostatnio zrobił Syriusz na eliksirach? - Harry spojrzał ciekawie w jego stronę. - Remusie! Opowiedz mu!

— No więc, łapa miał bardzo żartobliwy dzień - zaczął z uśmiechem.

Harry natychmiast wsłuchał się w opowieść o Syriuszu, który przerwał mało fascynującą lekcję eliksirów prowadzoną przez nikogo innego, jak profesora Severusa Snape'a. Remus i James na zmianę opowiadali o dokonaniach Syriusza, który dumnie unosił podbródek i od czasu do czasu rzucał własnym komentarzem na temat całego incydentu. Opowiadali o kolorowych wybuchach farb, skaczących kociołkach i garnkach, o przemalowaniu Snape'a na różowo i polaniu jego głowy olejem.

Harry słuchał, ale tak naprawdę jego uwaga byłą skupiona na wszystkim wokół.

Siedział w wielkiej sali, rozmawiał z rodzicami, a wszystko wydawało się takie prawdziwe. Bardzo chciał wierzyć w to, co widzi, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że to wszystko złudzenie. To tylko odzwierciedlenie tego, czego tak bardzo pragnął. Spojrzał w stronę Any, która już nie wiedziała, czy utkwiła w iluzji, czy jest tutaj naprawdę. Obejrzał się i spojrzał na zegar. Nie wiedział ile godzin minęło, ale wydawało się to zbyt długo. Siedzi tutaj już bardzo długo, a powinien wrócić do pracy. Jednak nie wiedział już dokładnie, gdzie tak naprawdę pracuje.

— Any! - zawołał, a blondyna odwróciła się gwałtownie i spojrzała w jego stronę. Jego matka również. - Musimy się zbierać.

— Co? - zapytała szybko Lily. - Nie! Musicie tutaj zostać na noc! W nocy jest niebezpiecznie na zewnątrz.

Harry wstał i podszedł do matki, obserwowany przez każdą parę oczu. Dotknął jej twarzy tak, jak robią to małe dzieci, które potrzebują poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Czuł bijące od niej ciepło i energię. Była szczęśliwa i on też.

— Tak długo cię nie było - powiedziała cicho. - Zostań jeszcze trochę. Z nami wszystkimi. Any, możecie zostać, prawda? Tylko jedną noc.

— Cóż - odezwała się i spojrzała na młodego Pottera. - Możemy?

Harry westchnął. Tak dawno nie było go w Hogwarcie. Tak dawno nie widział swoich rodziców. Wydawało mu się, że minęły wieki. Ale przecież to jego rodzice i przyjaciele. Nie może odmówić.

— Tylko jedną noc - zgodził się, a Lily objęła go mocno.

oOo

Ron był na przyjęciu. Wielkim, bogatym przyjęciu, na którym nie było żadnych pospolitych ludzi. Wszyscy tańczyli, pili najlepsze wina i szampany i bawili się. W oddali widział swoich rodziców, którzy rozmawiali i śmiali się. Ubrani byli w najlepsze szaty - jego matka w piękną, wyszukaną i błyszczącą suknię, a ojciec w szatę z barwami Gryffindoru. Rozejrzał się po gościach i porwał z tacy kieliszek najdroższego szampana. Widział swoją rodzinę, braci, siostrę, przyjaciół i swój portret wiszący na ścianie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy ujrzał samego siebie na obrazie, trzymającego w dłoniach miecz Gryffindora i szybkim machnięciem ścinającego głowę ogromnemu bazyliszkowi.

— Ron! - usłyszał szczęśliwy krzyk, który znał aż nazbyt dobrze. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Hermionę, ubraną w piękną białą suknię. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i wydawały się falować, jakby na leciutkim wietrze. Wyglądała tak pięknie, że na krótki moment bezmyślnie wstrzymał oddech. - Jesteś już!

— Tak - potwierdził i ucałował ją. - Jak się podoba przyjęcie? - zapytał przyciągając ją do siebie i porywając do wolnego tańca, bo kapela akurat zaczęła grać wolną, romantyczną muzykę. Czuł, że w tej chwili mógłby dokonać naprawdę wielkich rzeczy. Większych, niż ktokolwiek.

— Jest cudownie! - odpowiedziała radośnie. - Długo cię nie było. Mówiłam, żebyś kupił mniejszy dom, bo zgubisz się w korytarzu. - Zaśmiała się i rozejrzała. - Wszyscy się bawią. Dziękuję.

Ron spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mu dziękuje, ale zaraz zrozumiał, bo zobaczył obrączkę na jej palcu. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń i tam również była - złota i piękna. No tak, przecież się oświadczył, a to przyjęcie na ich cześć. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Nie ważne, już jest przy swojej żonie. Hermiona Weasley, na samą myśl ogarniała go radość.

Jednak czegoś tutaj mu brakowało. Zaczął się rozglądać i zauważył swoją siostrę.

— Ginny chyba dobrze się bawi, nie uważasz? - zapytała Hermiona. Widocznie podążała za jego wzrokiem.

— Chyba tak - odpowiedział niepewnie. Ginny właśnie rozmawiała z jakimiś kobietami i śmiała się. Wtedy sobie przypomniał.

— A gdzie Harry? - zapytał cicho.

— Harry? - zdziwiła się. - Harry Potter? A dlaczego miałby tutaj być?

— No wiesz, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

— Przyjaciel?! Może w Hogwarcie, kiedy uczepił się ciebie, jak rzep psiego ogona. Od początku wiedział, że zostaniesz kimś, ale na szczęście zerwałeś tą niepotrzebną znajomość. Nie potrzebujemy go w naszym życiu. Ty jesteś wielki. Uratowałeś nasz świat, pokonałeś Voldermota i dostałeś order Merlina. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą w kraju. Po co ci Harry Potter? Liczysz się tylko ty.

Ren westchnął i uśmiechnął się do swojej żony. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale wiedział, że ona ma rację.

Nie potrzebuje już Harry'ego Pottera.

oOo

Javier siedział na zakurzonym krześle. W ogóle wszystko wokół pokrywał kurz. Miał na sobie czarną, poszarpaną szatę. Nienawidził tego świata, który odebrał mu wszystko. Przez ludzi na szczycie umarła jego matka, a później zamordowano mu ojca. Nic z tym nie zrobili, machnęli na to ręką i powiedzieli, że mają ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

W wieku czternastu lat został sam, zdany na łaskę świata, której nie otrzymał. W Hogwarcie był w Slytherinie. Był czystokrwistym czarodziejem z potężnym majątkiem, który przepadł, bo ojciec nie zdążył mu go przekazać. W szkole spadł na sam dół hierarchii i stał się nikim więcej jak nic nieznaczącym Javierem - zakałą domu węża.

Nikt nie podał mu ręki, nikt się z nim nie liczył, a przyjaźń była okazywana tylko wtedy, gdy chcieli go wykorzystać. Dorastał wśród ludzi fałszywych, nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół i był tylko on. Pogrążony w samotności został aurorem. W głowie słyszał jedno imię, ale było jak za grubą ścianą. Nie chciał słuchać, chciał się zemścić.

I dobrze wiedział, kogo dosięgnie jego zemsta. Podczas wojny nie dołączył do śmierciożerców i walczył. Walczył przeciw wrogowi i wygrywał. Jednak nikt tego nie doceniał i wszyscy czekali na Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera, wybawcę! A przecież on też walczył! Ile rodzin uratował?! Ilu ludzi ocalił z rąk tych morderców! Z pewnością więcej, niż Potter, który bawił się w wielkiego czarodzieja, chowając się po lasach.

Tamte chwile nauczyły go, że samotność jest jego ścieżką, którą musi iść, a świat nigdy nie zwróci na niego uwagi. Był tylko Potter - Wielki Wybawca. Javier wiedział, że gdyby nawet poległ, nikt by po nim nie płakał. W końcu był tylko Javierem Wiliamsem.

 _Zabij go. Zrób to. Potrafisz tego dokonać_ \- odezwał się głos w jego głowie. Był kuszący i cichy. Słyszał moc i siłę, która dodawał mu odwagi. Tak, mógł to zrobić, mógł tego dokonać. I chciał.

Wstał z krzesła i dobył różdżki. W jego oczach zabłysła czerwień i zapytał:

— Kim jesteś?

Odpowiedział mu ten sam, cichy, kuszący głos.

— _Jam jest Lord Voldemort._

oOo

Do pokoju wbiegł karłowaty człowiek, wpuszczając nieco światła do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego na dużym fotelu i powiedział szybko:

— Panie. Wybiła północ! - W jego głosie słychać było ekscytację i podniecenie, a na koniec nie mógł powstrzymać szaleńczego uśmiechu.

— Świetnie - powiedział jego pan, widocznie nie popierając radości swojego sługi. Na jego twarzy zagościła powaga i determinacja. - Nim ta noc się skończy, Harry Potter zginie.

I po tych słowach, w jego oczach zagościła krwawa czerwień.

oOo

Harry szedł przez szkolny korytarz i rozmawiał z Syriuszem, który prawie nie pozwalał mu dość do słowa. Chwilę później zaczęli się dosłownie przekrzykiwać, ale obaj świetnie się przy tym bawili. Zaczęli nawet wymachiwać różdżkami i grozić, żeby wzmocnić siłę swoich argumentów.

— Ech, chłopcy, chłopcy - szepnęła cicho Lily do Any. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem tych ich kłótni. Pewnie myślą, że jeśli pokrzyczą i się pobiją, to racja stanie po ich stronie. - Młodsza spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem. - My na szczęście mamy na takie sytuacje inne sposoby. Skuteczniejsze - dodała z uśmiechem.

Any szła za Harrym, wpatrując się w jego plecy. Syriusz Black, nieco wyższy i masywniejszy szedł obok i śmiał się wesoło, a Harry szturchał go ramieniem. Wyglądali, jakby znali się od zawsze. Jakby spotkali się po raz pierwszy po bardzo długiej rozłące. Obok niej szła Lily Potter - matka Harry'ego. Gdzieś z tyłu James gawędził z Dumbledore'em, a inne osoby zostały w wielkiej sali na kolacji.

Przypomniała sobie czasy szkolne, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Harry'ego Pottera. Było to na peronie 9 i 3/4. Harry był od niej starszy, i gdy zaczynała Hogwart, on szedł na trzeci rok. Zawsze chciała go poznać, ale nigdy nie ośmieliła się podejść. Chciała trafić do Gryffindoru, jak on, ale tiara postanowiła inaczej. Widocznie jej miejscem był Hufflepuf. Poza tym domyślała się, że Harry Potter nie chciałby się z nią przyjaźnić, a raczej byłaby niepotrzebnym ciężarem. Jednak teraz to się zmieniło. To ona - a nie inne, wzdychające na dźwięk jego imienia dziewczyny - jest przy nim. Ona, nie żadna inna.

— Wiesz, Harry, jutro jest mecz Quidditcha! - zagadał nagle James Potter, który wziął się nie wiadomo skąd. - Ale nie taka zwyczajna! Gra cała kadra nauczycielska, w tym ja, twoja mama, Syriusz, Smarkerus…

— James - upomniał go Albus Dumbledore, a ten uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

— No i wszyscy inni. Nawet Remus zagra! A wiesz, że on nigdy naprawdę nie lubił Quidditcha. To jak? Zagrasz? My dwaj! James i Harry Potter przeciwko Severusowi Snape'owi i wszystkim innym - mówił cichym, ale mocnym głosem, a Harry wpatrywał się w oczy ojca, które przepełniała duma i chęć zwycięstwa. - Czy to nie brzmi pięknie?

Harry uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego ojca.

— Brzmi, tato - potwierdził. - Brzmi to bardzo pięknie. Wierz mi, z chęcią zagrałbym z wami wszystkimi. Z tobą, mamą, Syriuszem i nawet profesorem Snape'm. To wszystko brzmi tak pięknie.

Any widziała jak w oczach Harry'ego wzbierają się łzy.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele bym oddał, za choć jedną prawdziwą godzinę spędzona w waszym towarzystwie. - Spojrzał na swoją matkę. - Tak bardzo chciałbym cię poznać, mamo. Ja zawsze… Ja…

Młoda aurorka widziała jak oczy Pottera stają się puste, pozbywają się blasku, zastępowane przez matową zieleń. Jedna pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, a ona nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Dlaczego Harry tak się zachowuje? Spoglądała na innych. Na Jamesa, Lily, Syriusza, dyrektora i kogoś stojącego w oddali. Kogoś niskiego, zgarbionego i z czerwonym błyskiem w oku.

— Harry, co się stało? - zapytała Lily, ujmując delikatnie jego twarz. - Coś się stało?

— Całe życie chciałem cię poznać. Porozmawiać z tobą dłużej, zjeść twoje ciasto i uściskać… Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem teraz szczęśliwy.

— Głuptas - szepnęła i przytuliła go mocno. Harry wtulił się w jej ramie. - Przecież wiesz, że zawsze byłam z tobą. Kocham cię synku.

— Ja ciebie też mamo. - Spojrzał na innych. - Kocham was wszystkich. I przepraszam.

— Za co? - zapytał James i podszedł do nich. Uścisnął mocno jego ramię, a Lily odsunęła się nieco, by mogli sobie spojrzeć w oczy. Byli tacy podobni. - Nic złego nie zrobiłeś.

— Przepraszam za to, co zrobię.

Oczy Any rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy ujrzała błyskawiczny ruch różdżki, który widziała raz w życiu. Harry dobył ją na tyle szybko, żeby zaskoczyć wszystkich i wycelował prosto w tors swojego ojca, mocno ściskając rękę swojej matki, na której twarzy widać było tylko strach. Albus Dumbledore i Syriusz sięgali już po swoje, ale Harry zdążył wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa, wypełnione bólem, szlochem i rozpaczą

— _Avada Kedavra._

Any widziała jak zielony promień ugadza Jamesa Pottera i nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Właśnie jest świadkiem ojcobójstwa. Nagle wszystkiej ej wyobrażenia o Złotym Chłopcu rozwiały się niczym pył na wietrze. Martwe ciało mężczyzny padło głucho na kamienną posadzkę, a Lily wyrwała się z uścisku syna i zniknęła.

W mgnieniu oka wszystko się zmieniło. Albus Dumbledore zaczął rzucać zaklęcia, James Potter rzucał tarcze, starając się odeprzeć zaklęcia Harry'ego, który nieustannie atakował. Zaklęcia ze świstem cięły powietrze, krzyki i inkantacje niosły się echem po korytarzach, a ona stała tylko i obserwowała.

— HARRY PRZESTAŃ! - usłyszała krzyk, ale nie potrafiła rozpoznać, kto krzyczał.

— JESTEŚMY RODZINĄ! - drugi krzyk rozdarł powietrze i splótł się z zaklęciem, rozbijającym obraz na ścianie.

Ale Harry nie ustępował. Stał i ciskał w nich zaklęciami, a oni się cofali.

Nagle jeden zielony promień starł sie z innym, potężniejszym i niebieskim. Blask na chwilę oślepił Any, a gdy odzyskała wzrok, ujrzała martwe ciało Dumbledore'a. Wyglądało to tak nierealnie. Harry Potter zabił z zimną krwią największego czarodzieja wszechczasów. I to z dziecinną łatwością. Dyrektor leżał, plecami oparty o ścianę, a jego błękitne oczy były martwe, bez dawnego blasku.

— Harry! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona, ale on jej nie słuchał.

— HARRY! - ryknął Syriusz, unikając jego zaklęć i rzucając się na ziemię.

— Expeliarmus! - Różdżka Blacka natychmiast wypadła mu z dłoni i poszybowała w stronę Pottera, który nawet nie trudził się jej złapaniem. - Dlaczego? - zapytał ze łzami w oczach. - Dlaczego to robisz?! Przecież zawsze… My zawsze…

— Nie - szepnął, przerywając mu. - Nie, Syriuszu. Jesteś dla mnie jak ojciec, którego nigdy nie miałem. Kocham cie jak ojca, ale…

— ALE CO, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?!

— ALE WY WSZYSCY JUŻ JESTEŚCIE MARTWI! - wykrzyknął przez łzy. - NIE MOŻECIE ŻYĆ! - Trzęsącą ręką wycelował w swojego ojca chrzestnego. - Ja… Widziałem twoją śmierć. Nigdy nie zapomnę tamtej chwili i tej, w której rozmawiałem z tobą w zakazanym lesie. Nie możesz istnieć, nie ma cię tutaj.

— Harry, ale ja tutaj jestem - rzekł cicho i błagalnie. - Opamiętaj się, proszę.

— Nie powinieneś żyć. Bo już nie żyjesz.

Any widziała błysk zielonych oczu, który stopił się z blaskiem morderczego zaklęcia. Teraz spoglądała na ciała trzech czarodziejów i Harry'ego Pottera, który ich zamordował. Sama nie mogła się ruszyć sparaliżowana strachem.

— Any - odezwał się, a ona podskoczyła. - Pamiętasz jeszcze, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy? Kim naprawdę jesteśmy i jakie mamy zadanie? - Spojrzał na nią, ale nie widziała w jego spojrzeniu szaleństwa. Wydawał się załamany i bezbronny, jak dziecko. - Musisz pamiętać. Nie mogłaś tego zapomnieć. Po prostu nie mogłaś.

— Ha-harry… Za-zabiłeś ich?! Co? Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! - I w tym momencie wyrwała różdżkę, choć wiedziała, że nie ma z nim szans.

— To iluzja. Musisz to pamiętać! Oni nie istnieją! To moje pragnienia, które Johny wykorzystał przeciw nam!

— Czy… Czy ja też jestem iluzją.

— Nie. Ty jesteś prawdziwa. - Nie wiedziała czemu, ale w duchu odetchnęła z ulgi. - Iluzję trzeba zniszczyć, a żeby to zrobić, trzeba zniszczyć moje największe pragnienie.

— A jakie jest twoje największe pragnienie?

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę lub udawał. Wydawało się, że zna odpowiedź, ale nie przechodzi mu ona przez gardło.

— Moja matka. Muszę odnaleźć moją matkę… I zabić ją - powiedział do siebie, a ona zaczęła się cofać.

— Lily? Nie, nie możesz! To twoja mama! Nie możesz tego zrobić! To okrutne! A jeśli oni nie są iluzją?!

— Są. - Any cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej w tył korytarza, a on patrzył na nią prosząco, jakby błagał, żeby została. Jego oczy mówiły ,, _Nie opuszczaj mnie. Nie teraz. Nie w takiej chwili. Pomóż mi"._ Ale nie mogła. Nie potrafiła mu pomóc.

Iluzja zjednała się z rzeczywistością, Any nie potrafiła zrozumieć sytuacji. Głos w jej głowie nakazał jej uciekać, a w oczach chłopaka, w którym dawno temu się zakochała widziała niewypowiedzianą prośbę.

— Any? - zapytał cicho i schował różdżkę. Pewnie chciał pokazać jej, że może czuć się bezpieczniej. Ale jak mogła się tak czuć, gdy wokół niego leżały ciała? Nie mogła wytrzymać. Ta sytuacja przygniotła ją niczym głaz, którego nie potrafiła unieść.

Uciekła.

oOo

Ernest Revate pojawił się na bogatym przyjęciu, niepewny całkowicie, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajduje. Wiedział, że to iluzja, najskrytsze marzenie rudowłosego chłopaka. Kiedyś był podobny. Chciał władzy, pieniędzy, najlepszych trunków i pięknych kobiet. Ale on nie dorastał w cieniu wybrańca, a taka perspektywa na pewno pogłębiła chęć stania się Wielkim. Minął tańczących ludzi i ujrzał Ronalda Weasleya, tańczącego ze swoją dziewczyną - Hermioną. Widział ich razem kilka razy, gdy odwiedzała go w biurze.

Spojrzał na zegar. Była pierwsza po północy, a skoro północ już minęła mają niewiele czasu. Widział gdzie jest, znał wielu obecnych tu ludzi, ale nie miał pojęcia jak zniszczyć tą iluzję. Jak rozbić niezniszczalną bańkę, w której środku zostało się umieszczonym?

Zniszczenie przyjęcia nic nie da. Zabicie wszystkich nic nie da. Pokonanie Rona nic nie da. Szukał rozwiązania, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a wiedział, że im dłużej tu będzie, tym bardziej pochłonie go obecny świat. W końcu to również jego dawne marzenie.

— Jak byś zniszczył swoje marzenie, Erneście? - zapytał samego siebie, siadając do jednego stołu.

Ron tu utkwił. Zapadł się jak w bagnie, które wciągnęło go na samo dno i silnie trzyma. Zachowuje się jak bogacz, jakby taki się urodził, a kroki wydawały się dla niego naturalne. Wyglądał jak rasowy Ślizgon, a nie członek domu lwa.

Zaczął się zastanawiać nad innymi. Nad marzeniem Pottera lub Any, albo nad pragnieniami Javiera lub Daniela. Osobiście obawiał się Javiera, bo często widział w nim coś nieokreślonego, jakby ukrywany gniew, który wystarczająco mocno szturchnięty, może wyrwać się na światło dzienny. Nie widział tylko do końca, ale skoro to miejsce ukazuje prawdziwe wnętrze tylko jednej osoby, to może trafi na dobrodusznego Damiana lub młodą Any.

— Ludzie! - usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk paniki i do sali wbiegł niski, zgarbiony mężczyzna. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i o dziwo długą grzywę zapadającą mu się na oczy. Wyglądał nieco pokracznie i zupełnie nie pasował do towarzystwa. Wyróżniał się nie tylko z wyglądu, ale też z ubioru, bo nosił czarną do kolan szatę, widocznie starą.

— Co się stało, przyjacielu? - zapytał Artur Weasley, a Ron zaraz znalazł się przed niespodziewanym gościem.

— Panie - szepnął i ukłonił się z największym szacunkiem. Ernest jednak uważał, że to zwykła gra aktorska. Ten człowiek nie jest iluzją, to ktoś z zewnątrz. - Stało się coś strasznego - kontynuował. - Harry Potter zaatakował Hogwart. Rzucił się na dyrektora i swoich rodziców. James Potter, Syriusz Black i Albus Dumbledore polegli w walce. - Na to oświadczenie wszyscy zaczęli szeptać, a ciche rozmowy nagle zmieniły się w harmider.

— Cisza! - wrzasnął roztrzęsionym głosem Ron. - Jak to ,,Harry Potter zaatakował Hogwart"?

— Panie, on oszalał. Byłem tam, widziałem jak rzuca się na swoich rodziców bez powodów. Tylko jego matce udało się uciec. Potter'owi towarzyszyła dziewczyna o jasnych włosach. Chcą zabić Lily Potter i wszystkich innych.

— To straszne! - krzyknął ktoś.

— Od początku wiedziałam, że ten chłopak powinien wylądować w azkabanie! - rzuciła jakaś kobieta.

Ernest przysłuchiwał się krzykom i przyglądał Ronowi. Harry widocznie znalazł swój sposób na zniszczenie iluzji, ale czy Ron go odkryje? Sam nie wiedział, jak tego dokonać. Stworzenie tak skomplikowanej i realnej iluzji wymaga lat pracy i poświęcenia się czarnej magii. Dlatego ta magia została zakazana jeszcze przed czasami założycielu Hogwartu. A wszyscy myśleli, że wiedza o niej zaginęła.

— Natychmiast wyruszam - powiedział mocno Ron i wyciągnął różdżkę. - Powstrzymam go!

— Ron! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Nie możesz! Nie słyszałeś? Pokonał nawet Dumbledore'a, sam nie możesz tam iść. Z pewnością stal się czarnoksiężnikiem, używa podstępnych sztuczek i czeka na ciebie, żeby cię pokonać i okryć się sławą. Proszę, nie idź tam.

— Muszę - odparł hardo. - To moja powinność, jako wybrańca i obrońcy tego świata. Przepraszam, że ten dzień, który był nasz, został przerwany. Ale obiecuję, że go powstrzymam. Choćbym miał umrzeć, zabiorę go ze sobą.

Wszyscy milczeli, a po chwili zaczęli bić brawo. Ernest również przyłączył się do oklasków, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Ron wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, ale kilka kropli potu spływało z jego czoła. A postać, która pojawiła się nieproszona, zniknęła jak dym.

— Pójdę z tobą - zaproponował szybko i podszedł do Weasleya. - Potter ma sojuszniczkę, zajmę się nią.

— Dobrze - zgodził się z lekkim wahaniem. - Chodźmy.

* * *

 **CZĘŚĆ II**

* * *

Ginny Weasley obudziła się późną nocą. Otworzyła przerażona oczu i uspokoiła oddech po nocnym koszmarze i usiadła. Po chwili poczuła zaschnięte łzy na twarzy, które szybko otarła rękawem. Westchnęła i spojrzała na drugą stronę łóżka, ale nie zauważyła tam Harry'ego. _No tak. Jest na akcji -_ pomyślała. Ostatnio bardzo często go nie ma. Nie wraca na noce, a gdy go nie ma, pracuje.

Czasami miała wrażenie, że jest strasznym pracoholikiem, ale mogła mu to wybaczyć. W końcu go kochała. Uśmiechnęła się na tą myśl i wstała. Myślami wróciła do koszmaru. Śniło jej się, że Harry przybył do Hogwartu, gdzie spotkał swoich rodziców, ale nagle piękny widok zmienił się w masakrę. Harry zaczął ich zabijać. Jednego po drugim, pokonując każdego i z zimną krwią rzucając mordercze zaklęcia. Wiedziała, że Harry nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił, ale ten sen był tak realny, że aż rzeczywisty.

Odepchnęła złe przeczucia i wyszła z sypialni, kierując się w stronę schodów, a następnie do kuchni. Idąc powoli i zapalając światło, czuła się obserwowana, ale domyślała się, że to wyobraźnia płata jej figle. Nie była strachliwa, stawiała czoła niebezpieczeństwom, ale te niewidoczne zawsze są najgorsze. Nastawiła sobie kawę, zaklęciem włączyła mugolską telewizję i wyciszyła ją. Niezbyt lubiła oglądać filmy, czy cokolwiek. To raczej rola Harry'ego, bo w końcu to on uznał, że mugolskie wynalazki są genialne i powinni się od nich uczuć.

I tak też magiczne społeczeństwo robiło. Ostatnio nawet wymyślono przyrząd do komunikacji, który Harry po mugolsku nazywał telefonem. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że miał bardzo podobne zastosowania, ale posiadał oczywiście też wiele ulepszeń.

Teraz właśnie Ginny bawiła się prostokątnym, drewnianym przyrządem, z wyglądu przypominającym kartę do gry, tylko, że nieco grubszą.

— Zapomniałeś telefonu, kochanie - szepnęła i chwyciła komunikator Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tam grzebać, ale gryfońska ciekawość jak zwykle zwyciężyła. Weszła w zakładkę, którą Harry nazywał ,,sms" i zaczęła przesuwać foldery książek. Nagle na ekranie pojawiła się latająca, śnieżna sowa z kopertą w dziobie i wyskoczyło okienko wiadomości.

Ginny zastanowiła się, kto mógł napisać do jej narzeczonego o tej porze, ale wiadomość nie była podpisana.

,, _Śpisz_?"

Ginny spojrzała na zgrabne litery i przywołała wieczne pióro, po czym odpisała, starając się naśladując pismo Harry'ego.

,, _Tak_ "

Kolejna wiadomość przyszła natychmiast.

,, _Wróciłeś z akcji? Odwiedzisz mnie?_ "

I właśnie ta wiadomość uderzyła w rudowłosą tak, że prawie upuściła komunikator na podłogę. Co to miało znaczyć?! Co oznaczało ,,odwiedzisz mnie"? Kogo Harry miał odwiedzać o tej cholernie później porze?! Ginny poczuła się, jakby właśnie ktoś kopnął ją z całej siły w brzuch. Usiadła zszokowana i ciągle wpatrywała się w otrzymaną wiadomość, aż przyszła kolejna, a za nią następna. Pewna myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie, ale ciągle odpowiadała sobie w głowie: _Nie, to nie możliwe. To nie może się dziać._

,, _Czemu się nie odzywasz, Harry?_ "

,, _Jeśli się obraziłeś, to znam idealny sposób, żeby przeszła ci złość._ "

I wtedy do Ginny dotarła okrutna prawda. On nie znika nocą, żeby pracować. On ją zdradza!

— Jebany skurwiel! - wrzasnęła głośno i nerwowo przeczesała włosy. Miała ochotę zniszczyć komunikator na miejscu. Roztrzaskać go, zmiażdżyć, wyrwać tę sukę z tego małego ekranu i rozgnieść jak karalucha. Ogarnęła ją niekontrolowana złość, która domagała się wydostania.

Zamiast unicestwić komunikator Harry'ego, wzięła swój i wybrała adres Hermiony.

,, _Potrzebuję cię_." Napisała natychmiast i czekała na odpowiedź.

W między czasie napisała do niej, bo słowo ,,kochanka" nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć!

,, _Dzisiaj nie. Przepraszam. Odezwę się później_."

Nagle przyszła odpowiedź od Hermiony.

,, _Ginny? Co się dzieje?_ " - napisała Hermiona.

,,Z _araz u Ciebie będę. Nie chcę o tym pisać._ " - odpisała i teraz słone łzy popłynęły z jej oczu. Nie przetarła ich i cicho załkała.

Czuła się zdradzona, bezsilna i opuszczona. Chciała zwyzywać go od najgorszych, wykrzyczeć mu to w twarz. Chciała powiedzieć mu, jakim jest draniem, że zrobił coś takiego. Oddała mu serce, pokochała go i była gotów oddać mu wszystko. Dać rodzinę, dzieci, ożenić się z nim i zestarzeć, a on zrobił coś takiego. Usiadła na podłodze i skuliła się. W tej chwili chciała krzyczeć, ale nie potrafiła. Łzy płynęły z jej oczu jak nigdy wcześniej i nie potrafiła ich powstrzymać, nie ważne ile razy je przetrze, one nadal płyną. Trząsł nią szloch i płacz. Zakryła rekami twarz i wpatrywała się w podłogę. To ona wybierała kafelki do kuchni, bo Harry nalegał. Tak bardzo ją kochał, więc dlaczego.

— Dlaczego, do cholery?! - krzyknęła i załkała.

Nie wiedziała ile tak siedzi, ale miała wrażenie, że długo. A miała przecież iść do Hermiony, powiedzieć jej o wszystkim i zwierzyć się z nowego, bolesnego odkrycia. Czuła rozrywający ból w klatce, jakby ktoś wyrwał jej kawałek serca. Czuła się zdradzona. Tak bardzo, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, ale nie zareagowała. Miała tylko nadzieje, że to nie Harry, choć chciała, żeby wszedł tutaj i w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób wyjaśnił to, czego się dowiedziała.

Gdy usłyszała ciche kroki, uniosła głowę i jak przez mgłę zobaczyła Hermionę, która natychmiast do niej podbiegła.

— Ginny? - zapytała szybko, ujmując jej twarz. - Ginny, co się stało?

Młodsza kobieta przełknęła ślinę i przetarła oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć swoją przyjaciółkę.

— Harry… On mnie… Zdradza - wydukała, a Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy.

— Co? Harry, co? Ginny, oszalałaś?! Harry nigdy by… - nie dokończyła, bo rudowłosa gwałtownym ruchem ręki wskazała na komunikator leżący tuż obok nich. Hermiona podniosła go i z jej ust wyrwały się słowa: - A to skurwiel.

 **C.D.N**


	4. Chapter 4

Witam. Rozdział napisałem na szybko, w szpitalu z nudów. Wiecie, miałem nieco wolnego czasu, który musiałem jakoś spożytkować, a rozdział był w 1/4 gotowy i chciałem go już skończyć i wstawić. Ok, zapraszam do czytania

* * *

 **R4**

Alistair Pickens szedł przez korytarze ministerstwa, sprawdzając, czy jego pracownicy wrócili do domów. Było już po trzeciej, więc nikt nie powinien tutaj być i on również się zbierał. Wrócił jeszcze do biura, zabrał swoją teczkę, ubrał szatę i wyszedł. Zjechał widną do holu i tam spotkał Kingsley'a Shacklebolta. Minister stał i wpatrywał się w fontannę, z której teraz nie płynęła woda.

— Nie spodziewałem się pana tutaj, o tej porze - powiedział Alistair, podchodząc do przełożonego i przyłączając się do patrzenia na nieruchomą taflę wody.

— Wiesz - szepnął cicho, zamyślonym głosem - zastanawia mnie, w jaki sposób Johny Klatter przez tyle lat nam umykał.

— Nie mam pojęcia - odparł Alistair i włożył dłonie do kieszeni szaty. - Ale, gdy Potter go dorwie, wydusimy to z niego. Zbliża się ranek, za kilka godzin powinien dostarczyć nam przesyłkę.

— Wiesz, aktywność Johny'ego przez ostatnie cztery lata jest dużo wyższa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wygląda to tak, jakby czuł się pewniej i igrał z nami. Ciekawi mnie na przykład, w jaki sposób jego akta znikły i musieliśmy założyć mu nowe teczki.

— Do czego zmierzasz?

Kingsley spojrzał na Alistaira i zmrużył oczy.

— Uważam, że Klatter ma w ministerstwie wspólnika. Kogoś, kto umiejętnie zamazywał istnienie o nim przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. To niemożliwe, żebyśmy tak długo o nim nie słyszeli, nie wiedzieli i nie podejrzewali. Wygląda jak człowiek duch, który pojawił się przypadkiem, strącając kubek z wrzątkiem ze stołu.

Alistair spojrzał na nieruchomą taflę wody i zaśmiał się sucho.

— Co cię tak bawi? - spytał Kingsley.

— Wiesz, Kingsley… Naprawdę nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego odszedłeś z wydziału i zająłeś to nudne stanowisko. - Przeczesał lewą ręką włosy i spojrzał na niego. - Co jeszcze podejrzewasz?

— Hm… - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli ma wspólnika, to nie może być ktoś zwykły. To ktoś doświadczony, znający się na swojej robocie. Może to był ktoś ze śmierciożerców. Może Malfoy, albo ktoś inny. Może pracował dla Voldemorta, albo… Albo to ktoś nowy. Ktoś, kto wierzy w swoje umiejętności i zaciera ślady.

— Nieźle pomyślane, ale to za mało. Nie masz żadnych dowodów.

— Nie mam, ale wiem, że się nie mylę. Prędzej, czy później wpadnie w nasze ręce.

— Uważam, że masz rację. Słyszałem też plotki o Johnym, bardzo ciekawe z resztą.

— Jakie?

— Wiesz, że chodził do Durmstrangu, prawda? Zasłynął tam, jako mistrz klubu pojedynków, był po prostu najlepszym i nigdy nie został pokonany. Nie wyróżniał się, był przeciętnym uczniem, ale gdy stawał z kimś twarzą w twarz, zmieniał się jak nikt inny. Miał wielkie plany, chciał zmienić świat, ale nie tak jak inni chcieli zrobić to do tej pory. Voldemort próbował oczyścić go z mugolaków, Grindelwald chciał pokonać mugoli, a Albus Dumbledore chciał żeby ludzie żyli w zgodzie i miłości.

— Mówisz to tak, jakbyś go znał - zauważył.

— Mówię to, co słyszałem. Wracając do tematu. Gdy zaczynał walczyć, stawał się niezwyciężony. Ale nie zasłynął z czarnej magii, ale z zaklęć rozbrajających. Uważał, że wystarczy rozbroić przeciwnika, a już jest pokonany i bezbronny. Zastanawiał się też, dlaczego tak jest. Na przykład, dlaczego czarna magia jest zakazana, dlaczego jesteśmy zależni od różdżek i kiedy zapomnieliśmy o podstawowych zasadach magii.

— Więc uważasz, że chce zostać nowym czarnym panem?

— Niekoniecznie. Uważam go za rewolucjonistę. Kogoś, za kim będzie można podążać. Ale tworząc fundamenty, musi zabić jeszcze dwie konkretne osoby.

— Kogo takiego?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, a na usta Alistaira wpłynął paskudny uśmieszek.

— Harry'ego Pottera. I ciebie.

Kingsley w jego głosie usłyszał dziwną nutkę i ujrzał czerwony blask w jego oczach. Nie zauważył, gdy ten dobył różdżki i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie.

Zielony promień ugodził go prosto w pierś i minister magii padł martwy.

oOo

Harry Potter szedł szybkim krokiem przez korytarze Hogwartu, dokładnie wiedząc, gdzie musi się udać. Hogwart był teraz pusty. Ni słyszał żadnych dźwięków, obrazy niczym te mugolskie nie poruszały się, ani nie mówiły. Pod sufitami nie latały świece i wyglądało na to, że magia iluzji Hogwartu zniknęła.

Teraz zastanawiał się, gdzie pobiegła Any. Wiedział, że spanikowała, ale nie mógł jej zatrzymać, ani biec za nią. Musi najpierw zająć się swoimi sprawami i dopiero wtedy będzie w stanie zrobić cokolwiek innego. Jednak zabicie iluzji wydawało mu się tak prawdziwe. Nie chodziło tutaj o ich fizyczne postaci, a raczej o uczucia, jakie nim wtedy targały. Nienawidził samego siebie, gdy musiał to zrobić. Ale nie miał wyboru. Nie było innego wyjścia.

Nagle usłyszał kroki i zatrzymał się, dobywając różdżki. Chciał to szybko zakończyć. Widział cień idącej postaci i wycelował przed siebie. Trzy… Dwa… Jeden…

— _Stupefy_! - krzyknął, ale jego przeciwnik padł na ziemię, a on zaprzestał ataku.

— CZEKAJ! - wrzasnął. - To ja! Ernest! Revate! - Mimo, że się przedstawił, Harry nadal nie przestawał celować. Ernest wstał i wiedział, co musi teraz powiedzieć. - Spokojnie. Wiem, że to iluzja i musimy odnaleźć Johny'ego.

— Co tu robisz? - zapytał opuszczając broń. - Wydawało mi się, że byłeś w parze z Ronem.

— I cieszę się, że trafiłem na ciebie przed nim. Jego świat go pochłonął - zaczął natychmiast. - Wierzy, że jest wybrańcem, a ty czarnoksiężnikiem, który zabił Dumbledore'a i innych. Uważa, że oszalałeś i chcesz zamordować swoją matkę. Przybyliśmy tutaj razem, ale się rozdzieliliśmy. Obawiam się, że gdy go spotkasz, będzie ci ciężko przemówić mu do rozumu.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się towarzyszowi i zastanawiał. Dobrze wiedział, jakie są marzenia Rona. Zawsze chciał być kimś wielkim i mieć wszystko, a Harry to właśnie miał. Chcąc nie chcąc, Ron stworzył sobie wewnętrzne alter ego. A teraz trzeba go powstrzymać.

— Zajmę się tym - powiedział.

— Harry… Ron… On chyba będzie chciał cię zabić.

— Spokojnie. Jeszcze nikomu się to nie udało - rzekł cicho. - Jeśli go spotkasz, powiedz, że znajdzie mnie w wieży Gryffindoru. A ty tymczasem znajdź Any. Spanikowała. Rzeczywistość wymieszała jej się z iluzją. Mam nadzieję, że Javier i Daniel radzą sobie lepiej niż my - dodał i ruszył. Zatrzymał się dopiero obok Ernesta. - Wydaje mi się, że oprócz nas jest tutaj jeszcze ktoś. Ktoś, kto może poruszać się między iluzjami.

— Tak, widziałem go. Ale wydaje się nie groźny.

Harry kiwnął głową i odszedł.

Miał już po uszy tego miejsca i chciał się stąd wyrwać. Powoli zaczął czuć się jakby próbował wyjść z mułu, ale coś uwiązało jego nogi. Gdy dotarł do wieży Gryffindoru, gruba dama nawet nie zdążyła spytać o hasło, bo zaklęcie rozerwało jej obraz. Wkroczył do środka powolnym krokiem, będąc gotowym na wszystko. Tak naprawdę mogło się tutaj pojawić wszystko. Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i zauważył ją stojącą przed jednym z okien. Jej kasztanowe, nieco rudawe włosy opadały na plecy i wydawały się falować. Przez chwilę jej się przyglądał, a kiedy spojrzała w jego stronę, poczuł ból w sercu. W jej oczach błyszczały łzy, usta były zaciśnięte w wymuszonym uśmiechu, a w dłoniach trzymała album, który Harry dostał kiedyś od Hagrida.

— Harry - szepnęła bardzo cicho, a jej głos był niczym zaklęcie, które na moment sparaliżowało chłopaka.

— Nie - powiedział do siebie. - Jesteś tylko iluzją. Nie ma cię tutaj i nigdy nie było. Jesteś… Iluzją.

— Iluzją? - spytała, a w jej oczach ponownie zagościły łzy i spojrzała w stronę schodów. - REMUS, NIE! - krzyknęła, ale zaraz było po wszystkim.

Remus Lupin zbiegł ze schodów z różdżką w ręku, a Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę. Błysnęły dwa mordercze światła, a wilkołak zaraz leżał na podłodze, z zamkniętymi na wieczność oczami. Wszystko wydarzyło się w mgnieniu oka. Potter ponownie spojrzał w stronę swojej matki.

— Mamo… Muszę się stąd wydostać. To iluzja stworzona na podstawie pragnień mojego umysłu. Czytałem o tym na kursach… To działa jak…

— Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp - dokończyła za niego. - Jednak nie wyzbywaj się swoich pragnień, synku - rzekła, a Harry spojrzał na nią poważniej. - Jeśli to jest iluzja. Jednak niszcząc nas, niszczysz cząstkę siebie.

— To jedyny sposób - odpowiedział i wycelował w nią różdżką. Ręka trzęsła mu się jak nigdy wcześniej, usta nie chciały wypowiedzieć formuły zaklęcia, a nogi praktycznie zginały w kolanach. Nie potrafił tego zrobić, ale to już się przecież stało. Tamtej nocy, gdy Voldemort wkroczył do jego domu i wycelował różdżką w jego matkę. Harry poczuł do siebie obrzydzenie. Jednak on i Tom nie różnią się aż tak bardzo. Nadal w pewnym stopniu są bardzo do siebie podobni.

— Harry - szept dotarł do niego po chwili, kiedy przestał myśleć i spojrzał na swoją matkę, bo nie wiedząc czemu, zatrzymał wzrok na podłodze. - Zawsze będę przy tobie. - I teraz widząc ją, gdy celowała do siebie ze swojej własnej różdżki, miał ochotę krzyknąć ,,NIE", ale nie potrafił. Ponownie błysnęło światło, a Lily Potter padła na brązowy dywan w wieży.

Harry opuścił różdżkę i trzęsącą rękę schował ją do kieszeni. Podszedł do iluzji swojej matki i uklęknął. Dotknął jej twarzy i teraz czuł jak robi się chłodna. Było to takie realne, ale nie było.

Chwilę potem pomieszczenie zaczęło znikać, a raczej się zmieniać. Na początku Harry znalazł się w całkowitej ciemności, ale zaczął dostrzegać kontury pokoju. Zapłonęły świece i ukazały się obrazy na czarnych ścianach. Obrazy były mugolskie: dzieci ganiające za psem, w tle nieciekawi ludzie, inne obrazy przedstawiały martwą naturę, a jeszcze kolejne góry lub lasy. Przez chwilę im się przyglądał, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na sylwetce zgarbionego mężczyzny, siedzącego w kącie. Nie był wysoki, był może głowę niższy niż Harry, albo wydawał się taki. Miał na sobie czarną, nieco osmoloną i zakurzoną szatę, a jego jasnobrązowe oczy błyszczały. Przypominał mu kogoś, kogo nienawidził.

— Mój pan cię oczekuje - powiedział nagle i wyciągnął rękę w stronę okien, jakby wskazywał kierunek. Harry spojrzał tam i ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę, odwróconego tyłem.

— Johny Klatter? - zapytał natychmiast i zaczął powoli maszerować w jego stronę.

— I tak, i nie - odparł zagadkowo. - Gratuluję udanego zniszczenia iluzji, panie Potter, choć nie spodziewałem się niczego innego - mówił nieco cichym głosem, ale nadal nie szeptem. Najbliżej było mu do spokojnego i cichego tonu, w którym nie było za grosz wrogości. Nieco zdezorientowało to aurora, ale nie zatrzymał się.

— Jesteś aresztowany - oświadczył tylko i dobył różdżki.

— Naprawdę? A kto tak mówi? Ty, Harry Potter? A może twój przyjaciel, Ronald Weasley? Jak myślisz, powinniśmy zaprosić go na przyjęcie? Albo Any lub Ernesta?

— Nie mieszaj ich do tego! - wrzasnął zdenerwowany.

—Och, oczywiście. W końcu to nie oni są moim celem, tylko ty. - Szybkim ruchem ręki zasunął firanę. - Nie możesz mi nic zrobić, Potter, dopóki mam zakładników. Są dla ciebie ważni, prawda? - Odwrócił się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Teraz stoisz przed wyborem. Możesz zaprowadzić mnie do ministerstwa, przesłuchać i wsadzić do azkabanu, ale zrobisz to sam. Twoi przyjaciele zostaną w iluzji na zawsze, ale ja zostanę złapany. Albo… Zostawisz mnie, odniesiesz porażkę, ale uratujesz ich życia. To jak?

— Pieprzysz! Oddaj mi swoją różdżkę!

— Jak chcesz - odparł, sięgnął powoli do tylnej kieszeni i wyciągnął ją płynnym ruchem. Rzucił ją przed siebie, na podłogę. - Ale to nic ci nie da, bo ja i tak nie dam się złapać.

— Zobaczymy. - Harry wycelował w czarnoksiężnika. - _Stupe_ …

— _Stupefy_! - usłyszał krzyk i odruchowo odskoczył w bok, unikając jednocześnie zaklęcia.

— Mówiłem ci, Potter - rzekł Johny. - Zaprośmy twojego przyjaciela. Nudno by było, gdybyś tak łatwo mnie złapał.

— Ron! - krzyknął, widząc wzrok rudzielca. Był osty niczym brzytwa i przepełniony wściekłą nienawiścią. - Otrząśnij się z tego! To nie jest rzeczywistość!

— ALEŻ TO JEST RZECZYWISTOŚĆ! - ryknął Johny Klatter. - Wy jesteście rzeczywiści! Wszystko, co widzicie jest rzeczywiste! I wszystko, o czym myślicie też takie jest! Musisz zrozumieć, Potter, że manipulacja za pomocą iluzji jest skuteczniejsza, niż jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, czy słowa. - Spojrzał na niskiego mężczyznę w kącie. - Niech to skończą.

Do tej pory Harry nie zwrócił uwagi na tego mężczyznę, który nieco przypominał mu Glizdogona, ale teraz poczuł od niego coś dziwnego. Nie wiedział co, nie wiedział dlaczego, był niepozorny, ale poczuł od niego magię. Niestety nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać, bo musiał uniknąć zaklęcia, wysłanego przez jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

oOo

Any Tempest błądziła nerwowym krokiem po korytarzu z różdżką w ręce, celując we wszystko, co mogło się choćby poruszyć. Teraz szkoła wydawała się martwa, bez krzty życia, ale w oddali słyszała kroki. Nie schowała się, tylko wycelowała przed siebie, czekając na osobę, która zaraz miała się pojawić. Ktoś wybiegł, a ona natychmiast wystrzeliła zaklęcie. Trawiła w ścianę, niszcząc obraz.

— Hej! Stop! To ja! - usłyszała krzyk i zdębiała. To był Ernest, jeden z aurorów. Pamiętała go, ale te wspomnienia były nieco zamglone, jakby coś ciągle je przysłaniało.

— E… Ernest? - zapytała niepewnie.

— Tak! Na Merlina, już drugi raz ktoś atakuje mnie z zaskoczenia - powiedział zrezygnowany i oboje schowali różdżki. - Spotkałem Harry'ego - oświadczył, a ona cofnęła się o krok. - Powiedział, że…

— Zabił dyrektora! I swojego ojca! I Blacka! - wykrzyczała głośno. - Zabił ich! Chciał zabić swoją matkę! Zamordował ich bez powodu!

Przez chwilę milczeli, pozwalając opaść emocją, bo Any była widocznie zdenerwowana. Ponownie wycelowała w Ernesta.

— To prawda - potwierdził, unosząc ręce. - Zabił ich. Ale widzę, że nadal nie wiesz wszystkiego. To iluzja, Tempest. Musisz się z tego otrząsnąć.

Any zaczęła myśleć. Wspomnienia jej się mieszały. Wymarzone życie z Harrym Potterem i realne życie, jako aurorki. Głowa ją bolała, nie mogła się skupić, jakby coś ściskało jej umysł.

— Otrząsnąć? - odezwał się trzeci głos, dochodzący z drugiego końca korytarza. Stał tam mężczyzna w czarnej szacie i morderczych oczach. Znała go, to Javier. - Tu nie ma się z czego otrząsać. Jesteś stary, miałeś spokojne życie i nie rozumiesz nas. Tutaj możemy być sobą, a nie tym, kim chcemy być przed innymi. Nie musimy udawać, że jesteśmy dobrzy lub źli, jesteśmy, jacy jesteśmy. Teraz to rozumiem.

— Javier? Co ci się stało? - zapytał cicho.

— W końcu zrozumiałem to całe gówno. Aurorem zostałem tylko przez Daniela, bo on chciał i to zaproponował, a je nie potrafiłem mu odmówić. Był… On jako jedyny udawał mojego przyjaciela.

— Javier… Gdzie Daniel?

— Zabiłem go - odpowiedział mu takim głosem, jakby nic to nie znaczyło. - Chciałem go zabić od zawsze, teraz to sobie uświadomiłem. Nie pasuję do tego świata. Nie jestem aurorem, ani cholernym łamaczem zaklęć. Nie jestem ani dobry, ani zły. Jestem sobą i Johny mi to uświadomił. On też nie pasuje, tak jak ja. Jest kimś wielkim, potrafi więcej niż ktokolwiek. To koniec Harry'ego Pottera. Johny dał mi coś nieocenionego. Coś, co pomogło mi się odnaleźć. A teraz muszę tylko was zabić. I w ten sposób wyrwę się z tego miejsca.

Ernest powoli zbliżył się do Any, wiedząc, że Javier jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Znał jego umiejętności w zakresie białej i czarnej magii, oraz zaklęć zwodzących. Taka nowicjuszka jak ona nie może się równać z kim pokroju Javiera Williamsa.

— Uciekaj - szepnął.

— Co? Ale…

— Uciekaj - powtórzył. - Zajmę się nim. Dołączę do siebie.

— Ty… - Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Kłamiesz.

— Uciekaj.

oOo

Harry był osaczony. Ron atakował jak w amoku, niszcząc wszystko i chcąc zabić. Ogłuszenie go było praktycznie niemożliwe, bo Johny stawiał przed nim dziwną tarczę. Nie miał wyboru, musiał wykorzystać swoją moc perswazji.

— Ron! Oni cię wykorzystują! - krzyknął zza zasłony. - Gdy to wszystko się skończy, zabiją cię! Musisz mi uwierzyć!

Ron odpowiedział mu salwą silnych, wybuchowych zaklęć, które niszczyły ściany. Musiał się przedrzeć za inną osłonę, ale i ta została zaraz zniszczona. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, przez chwilę widział ból w jego oczach, ale zaraz promień nieokreślonego koloru walił go z nóg.

Poczuł jakby coś zmiażdżyło mu klatkę piersiową, a przed sobą widział tylko ciemność. Łapał łapczywe oddechy i zrozumiał, że ma zamknięte oczy. Ból był ogromny, jego ciało momentalnie osłabło i zdrętwiało, był całkowicie bezbronny. Gdy spojrzał przed siebie, pierwszym, co ujrzał, był metalowy pręt przebijający jego klatkę i wychodzący plecami. Krew była wszędzie. Na jego piersi, twarzy, rękach, nogach, na podłodze i ścianie. Bryznęła nawet w sufit.

Ron zatrzymał się przed Harrym i wycelował różdżką w jego twarz.

— Ron - wyszeptał z trudem Harry. Z jego ust popłynęła krew, a oczy niemal się zamknęły. - To ja… twój… przyjaciel.

— Przyjaciel? - zapytał dziwnym głosem.

— Zabij go! On by cię zabił!

Ron wydawał się zmieszany, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Po chwili odwrócił się w stronę Johny'ego i to w niego wycelował.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Zielone światło trafiło go w pierś, a ciało wypadło przez okno. Johny Klatter był martwy.

Weasley natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i padł na kolana. Był wstrząśnięty i przerażony.

— Ha-Harry… Co ja… Co ja zrobiłem?! Nie… Trzymaj się, nic ci nie będzie - mówił panicznie i nerwowo. - Ty! Pomóż mu! Zrób coś!

— Iluzja - szepnął słabo Harry. - Wyrwałeś… się… gdy…

— Nic nie mów! - przerwał mu widząc jego pogarszający się stan.

—Ma mało czasu - odezwał się niski mężczyzna. - Jest jeden sposób, żeby go uratować. Nie zdążysz wezwać pomocy i nie wyciągniesz go stąd.

— Co możemy zrobić?! GADAJ!

— Zamknąć go - odpowiedział szybko i poważnie. - Mogę zamknąć go w iluzji, w której przeżyje. Będzie miał szanse, ale nigdy się z niej nie wydostanie. Nie bez pomocy.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Nie ma czasu, żebyś zrozumiał - odpowiedział ostro. - Chcesz, żeby twój przyjaciel żył?

— Ron… - wtrącił Harry, ale jego głos był już prawie nie słyszalny. - Nie u… Nie…

— Nic nie mów. - Spojrzał na sługę czarnoksiężnika.

— On umiera. Wybieraj. Śmierć, albo życie.

Ron wyglądał na zdecydowanego.

— Życie.

Sługa natychmiast odsunął Rona i wyciągnął z kieszeni zdobioną różdżkę. Wycelował i wyszeptał jakieś formuły w nieznanym Ronowi języku. Po chwili wszystko stało się inne. Zabłysło jasne jak słońce światło, które zgasło i rozbłysło na nowo. Powtórzyło się to, a później iskry wystrzeliły i oplotły ciało jego przyjaciela. Po chwili zajął się ogniem, który natychmiast zgasł, ale ciała już nie było. Ron wpatrywał się w to z przerażeniem, ale wiedział, że Harry żyje. Czuł to. Nie było go, ale żył.

— To zakazana magia, Weasley. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć.

Godzinę później Ron siedział przez domem razem z nieznajomym sługom i spoglądali na zmasakrowane od upadku ciało. Po chwili z domu wyszła Any, cała we krwi.

— Co się stało?! - krzyknął natychmiast i podbiegł do dziewczyny.

— Ernest nie żyje - szepnęła machinalnie. - Próbowałam go uratować… Javier… go zabił. Daniel też… nie żyje.

— Tylko wy przetrwaliście - szepnął sługa. - Ich ciał już nie odnajdziecie, zniknęły na zawsze. Johny nie żyje, wszystko skończone. Zabierzcie mnie do ministerstwa.

oOo

 _Harry nie żyje._

To jedno krótkie zdanie sprawiło, że Ginny Weasley straciła władzę w nogach i upadłaby, gdyby nie silne ramie jej brata. _To niemożliwe -_ powtarzała w myślach i powtarzała. Przecież Harry nie mógł umrzeć, nic nie może go zabić. Był dla niej wszystkim, nie może jej zostawić. Nie teraz, gdy… Gdy tak bardzo go potrzebuje. Wyłączyła myśli, wbiła spojrzenie w ścianę i zaczęła płakać. Harry nie żyje.

Nie wierzyła w to.

oOo

Cho Chang leżała na kanapie i zakrywała twarz poduszką, żeby stłumić swój krzyk i płacz. Na podłodze, tuż obok zniszczonego stołu leżała gazeta z nagłówkiem ,, _Harry Potter nie żyje"._ Cho wstała, podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła jego zdjęcie, które kiedyś zrobiła ukradkiem. Wpatrywała się w nie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Ona, podobnie jak wszyscy inny - nie wierzyła w to. Ale wiedziała, że prawda zawsze jest okrutna.

oOo

Jednego dnia magiczny świat stracił ministra i Wybrańca. Jednego dnia wszystko się zmieniło i nikt nie widział kogo oskarżyć. Jedyną osobą do zrzucenia na nią winy był sługa czarnoksiężnika, którego właśnie skazano - bez sądu - na dożywocie w azkabanie, ale ludzie oczekiwali pocałunku dementora. Tak się jednak nie stało. Do pocałunku nie doszło.

* * *

 **ROK PÓŹNIEJ**

Ronald Weasley i Ginewra Weasley stali nad grobem Harry'ego Pottera. Właśnie miało miejsce uroczyste wręczanie pośmiertnego orderu Merlina. Minął rok żałoby, a świat czarodziejski powoli pochłaniał chaos. Wybory nowego ministra odbywały się trzy razy przez walki i sprzeciwy, aż w końcu wybrano tego ,,odpowiedniego", a wybrał go Wizengmaot, nie społeczeństwo.

Ron Weasley wsłuchiwał się w głos ministra magii i jego słowa. Mówili o Harrym i o wszystkim, czego dokonał. Mówił o pokonaniu Voldemorta, o jego oddaniu i honorze, o śmierci na polu walki i pokonaniu nowego czarnoksiężnika - Johny'ego Klattera. Mówili o nim jakby był martwy, ale nie był. On był gdzieś indziej, gdzie teraz żył. Ron to wiedział, ale nie mógł podzielić się z nikim tą wiedzą. To jego brzemię.

— Gdyby tu był, jak myślisz, co by powiedział? - zapytała nagle Ginny. Ron spojrzał na nią. Była smutna. Minął rok, ale tak naprawdę nikt nie pogodził się ze śmiercią Harry'ego.

Wbił wzrok z ziemię.

— Pewnie by powiedział, żeby dali mu spokój - szepnął poważnie, a Ginny uśmiechnęła się słabo. Harry nie lubił być na świeczniku w takich sytuacjach.

oOo

Alistair Pickens szedł przez azkaban, kierując się do najgorszych pięter. W końcu doszedł do interesującej go celi, w której siedział niewysoki, mocno zgarbiony mężczyzna, który zaraz się wyprostował. Był chudy, miał długie, poplątane czarne włosy i jeszcze czarniejsze oczy, w których tlił się ogień. Podszedł luźnym krokiem do krat i spojrzał na Alistair'a.

— Nie spieszyłeś się - rzekł ochrypłym głosem.

— Nie mogłem - odparł. - Minął cały rok. Potter nie wrócił - dodał z uśmiechem. - Czas wyjść, Johny.

Johny odpowiedział mu szaleńczym uśmiechem.

* * *

 **Koniec!  
** Jeszcze raz Witam. Ten rozdział możecie traktować jako zakończenie opowiadania lub otwarcie nowych rozdziałów, które mogę zaplanować i napisać. Jeśli was zainteresowało, napiszcie jakiś komentarz. Na razie wstawiam status ,,Complete" ale mogę później to zmienić.

DZIĘKI


End file.
